


Lurking Invasion

by Tsuyun



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Eves & Servamps, Family, Fighting, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protectiveness, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Self-Hatred, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, mentions of illegal activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: When the Armed Detective Agency took in an injured stray cat, little do they know of the otherworldly encounters and dangers they will soon face. Even more so when the unknown threaten the perspective of the world they thought they knew.Either willingly, unwillingly or by the twist of fate.....no one should expect everything to go smoothly.As is the cruel reality of life.(Updates usually on Sundays)NOTES (June 28th) -It's been at least 3 months since I last noted. I apologize for the inactivity.My College life had be quite hectic lately, mainly caused by my assignment deadlines ;-;So please stay tuned!New chapters (of this story and my two others) are underway as soon as possible!





	1. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is my First story and it's a crossover. 
> 
> Between supernatural ability users and supernatural vampires.
> 
> Ok...

As the sky darkens into the early mid-hours of the night, the Armed Detective Agency’s day off - in honor of their newest recruit came to an end. It was, consequently from recent events, a _well_ _-deserved_ reward for everyone included, hence the celebratory atmosphere conveyed throughout the day. Every served delicacy, cuisine and beverages tastes thrice as welcoming.

Never had the recruit felt as warm as she had with her new colleagues, especially how much they have accepted her as one of their own despite her troubling past. Their vibrant company and boisterous interactions…indeed, she was _very_ grateful.

In conclusion, everyone enjoyed themselves, thus wrapping up the party accentuates a whole lot of work to be done with the clean up.

After collecting the garbage and sweeping up the floors, Doctor Yosano and the Agency’s clerks were rearranging the desks and furniture of the office that were put aside while Kenji carried the trash downstairs with a reluctant Ranpo close behind. The Tanizaki siblings along with Kyouka were taking care of the dishes in the kitchen from across the hallway.

The director disappeared into his office for his nightly tea awhile after the celebrations have concluded. Kunikida on the other hand lay motionless at the corner of the floor; tightly hugging a bottle of wine with a blanket draped over him up to his shoulders. Their guest, the former Guild member; Poe was asleep within the guest’s meeting section, his pet raccoon snuggling next to him.

Apart from the others, Atsushi had gone out to buy refills of the supplies they needed while keeping an eye out for Dazai, where ever he was.

 

\+ + +

 

The younger of the two in charge of garbage duty was reeling in their descent downstairs. Kenji woke awhile ago from his short nap and though he volunteered to help carry the garbage bags, his drowsiness lingered. Ranpo was in fact unwilling to carry them at first, saying that he was busy relaxing with his last pocky. But he ended up accompanying his junior anyways. Most of the bags were mild but one in particular had collected the empty bottles of wine which Kenji easily carried over his shoulders.

When they reached the back alley’s dumpster, they piled the bags in, carefully chucking them one after another. Once they finished, Ranpo exclaimed with a raise fist, “Right then! Now let’s have some juice and pocky!”

“Ok~”, Kenji cheered along.

_**Thonk!** _

Just as they were about to leave, both colleagues cautiously turned to the noise behind them. One of the trash cans next to the dumpster got knocked over to its side, spluttering all of its contents. Ranpo elevated his gaze then made certain that something have dropped from the roof. As the two quietly investigates, soft rasping was heard among the exposed garbage.

 

\+ + +

 

Kyouka gently placed the bowl into the basket of clean dishes before a yawn came over her. Naomi was storing the tableware away into the cabinets and while arranging the cups she caught sight of the younger girl quietly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Kyouka-chan.”, Naomi began, approaching the seated girl.

Kyouka turned towards her, “Yes? Naomi-san.”

“You should go and rest up. You look really tired.”

The girl blinked, brushing the offer, “Ah no, I…it’s…”

“It’s alright Kyouka-chan, leave the rest to me!” Naomi ended with a cheerful smile. “You’ve done a lot already; the day is for you after all.” added Tanizaki, placing the last batch of cleanly washed dishes on the table.

Kyouka slowly smiles back, shyly voicing her gratitude.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps followed by an abruptly opened door vibrated in the hallway. 

“We’re back guys!” came Ranpo.

“Welcome back!” Tanizaki greeted from the kitchen room.

“Oh welcome back and great job you two.” Yosano greeted them, placing the last of the chairs up from under their desks. Kenji cheerily thanked them for their hard work. On closer inspection, being nearby, Haruno noticed a bundle of clothing the young teenager had in his arms. She questioned the said object which caught the doctor’s attention.

Shortly afterwards, Tanizaki, Naomi and Kyouka curiously came over to see what the fuss was about. The Agency members besides the two who just arrived were perplexed to see an unconscious black cat muddied with scratches between the folds of the towel.

 

+++

 

Atsushi began his quiet journey back from the grocery store only to be greeted by a cheery Dazai who walked up from behind him. After a yelp and a sigh of relief, the two walked side by side. Atsushi asked of the older man’s whereabouts the entirety of the day and Dazai’s answers being that he was here and there, settling some trivial matters, and then finally having a drink at a nearby bar. That Atsushi _could_ tell from the wafting smell of alcohol on the guy’s clothes.

When they entered the office, the crowding of their colleagues over the nearest table stopped the were-tiger momentarily in his tracks. Blinking, he greeted and Kyouka was the first to reply followed by the others.

“What’s wrong everyone?” he asked, approaching the table. Dazai followed suit.

There on the desk, a little bandaged black cat rests quietly on a pillow with a small towel to keep it warm. With bewildered worry he asked of the cat's jarring predicament. Kenji informed them Ranpo’s discovery of the cat at the back alley way, noting that he was found covered with fresh scars.

“I see. “ He sympathize, “That’s terrible...”

_'He must’ve been through a lot…_

_Did he get beaten up? Was it dogs…or other cats?_

_Or…?'_   
  


“Ohh~ I wonder if he’s planning on suicide just like me? We would _surely_ get along, ‘lil kitty~”, Dazai cooed, lightly brushing the feline’s head with his index finger.

Atsushi sighs, “I don’t think so Dazai-san.”

“Aww come on Atsushi-kun, anyone can do suicide.” The older man insisted, prompting the white-silver haired teenager to give him a dumb founded look.

“So what are we gonna do now?” Tanizaki asked.

The doctor crossed her arms, “I couldn’t possibly hurt anymore of this little one in order to fully heal ‘em with my ability. _As a woman_ , I don’t enjoy that.”

_‘But you do enjoy torturing us though.’_  The thought went through both Tanizaki and Atsushi at the same time.

“Hmm from the looks of it...” Dazai began, “...This kitty doesn’t seem to have a collar _or_ an indication that he once had one.”

“So he's a stray?” Naomi piped in.

“I’m afraid so.”

“T-then…” One of the clerks stuttered. “C-can we k-keep-- _I mean_ , take care of him?” Haruno continued. They were very excited at the prospect and likewise, Kyouka’s eyes visibly widen at it as well.

Atsushi chuckled, “Well it would be mean to let him out as soon as he recovers right?”

Dazai smirked, “Ehh then the bigger kitty would have a friend to play with~”

“ _I’m a tiger_ Dazai-san!!”

“What’s happening here?”

The firm voice of the President lightly startled everyone into silence. They make way for him to inspect what has everyone’s attention; a little bandaged black cat sleeping _peacefully_ on a pillow. “Ah, I found the little lost fella near the trash cans out back director.” Ranpo finally spoke up from munching on his pocky sticks.

“I see.”

The leader of the Detective Agency stared at the little feline for what _seemed_ like ages when he finally gave out an _'approval'_ to the unspoken question everyone had running through their minds.  
  


...and thus the Agency had adopted a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've notice from the start, no one really made a crossover between these two Fandoms...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I'll do a good job at it.
> 
> \- Tsuyun


	2. New Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Thank you so much for those that send me Kudos and everyone who have read this story.  
> I'm very grateful ^^
> 
> Without further ado, here's the second chapter...

Atsushi seated himself in front of the small table occupied by the sleeping cat nestled into the plush pillow. He looked fragile, being laced with bandages and the faint smell of ointment. Injuries _often_ tell _unpleasant_ stories on how they came to be after all. He knows all too well from his personal experience. Quietly as Atsushi observed, he thought back to the events that lead up from the director’s _apparent_ approval.

The girls suggested taking turns in caring for the kitty onto every member of the Agency. If they were to raise a cat, in light, _everyone_ needs to pitch in, one way or another. ‘No excuses’ the doctor quoted. When Tanizaki questioned what they should call him, Ranpo came with ‘Kuro’ since there’s hardly anything else the cat had to come by other than his fur. And so, everyone started addressing the cat ‘Kuro’, as if it was his name right from the start.

Other than Dazai forwarding the sentiment of ‘a feline acquaintanceship’, Atsushi was, among others, _faithfully_ appointed as the first caretaker for their little friend. He couldn’t _deny_ the privilege either since Kyouka was eager to assist him, who’s as a matter of fact his roommate.

Gradually, the office closes up half an hour longer than usual.

Kenji and Haruno woke Poe from his sleep beforehand and he apologizes for taking much of their time before bidding them farewell. He went after the other clerks who finished double checking the rooms. Atsushi insists Kyouka go ahead of him while he helps with a certain task; carrying the drunken-asleep Kunikida with Dazai, who _wasn’t_ too fond of it either. The guy was heavy and taller than both of them.

Kyouka carefully carried Kuro ahead with the Tanizaki siblings to their car. Kenji soon joined them and sleepily went to the backseats; Tanizaki had offered to give him a ride. When the duo that carried the limp Kunikida finally got him into the car, he plopped with a snore next to the blond teenager. Both Atsushi and Dazai followed along in Tanizaki’s car while the others in Yosano’s, leaving Kunikida’s car back at the parking lot.

Keeping a hold of Kunikida who kept slipping from their grasp was an ordeal in itself. And with the brunette's trip, the bespectacled man - as he snored and mumbled in his sleep - falls onto the grassy courtyard of their small apartment complex. His clothes were tarnished especially _a large portion_ of it was covered with dirt.

The complaint isn’t going to be a short one. _Hell no._

Atsushi blinked from his train of thought when the little cat stirred from his sleep. “Ah Hello there.” he started. With eyes unopened Kuro sniffs the area where the white-silver haired was facing him. “It’s alright now. Our doctor helped you with your injuries.” Kuro stayed affixed to the teenager’s direction, as if he slowly understood.

“Make yourself a home Kuro.”

Atsushi let the little cat sniffed his fingers, assuring him that he’s harmless. He was nervous about taking care of a cat in the first place, furthermore an _injured_ cat. And just then Kuro opens his eyes, revealing two striking but tired red orbs staring back at the were-tiger. And for the first time, he meowed.

The glance and mewl made Atsushi felt a little lighter. Perhaps Kuro didn’t mind his presence or his assurances.

 

+++

 

Morning came and Kyouka surprised her roommate once again with a cooked breakfast. It’ll probably be a sort of habit between them. He doesn’t dislike it; he just felt he shouldn’t let her do all the work by herself. Atsushi didn’t want to burden her.

...But when she asked about his meal, he said it was delicious and she seemed to be happy about it, like last time. He relented but noted to himself to assist her next time or _at_ _least_ try cooking just as good.

Last night, Kyouka was shy at first but was soon interacting with Kuro, patting and brushing his tuffs of fur. Atsushi felt himself smiling warmly at seeing how tender Kyouka looked. In retrospect to her life before, she might have changed a bit.

Atsushi knew that for sure.

 

+++

 

The two early risers found Dazai twirling in his seat when they arrived in the office. His trench coat placed on his desk neighbor’s - Atsushi’s chair. The man raised his hand in greeting as he twirled; prompting the white-silver haired to ask him what he’s doing so early in the morning. That’s when he noticed Dazai’s _infamous_ book of suicide guidelines, flipped open on his desk.

“Another attempt huh…” Atsushi sighs, face-palming.

“You know…what they...say~…The…early bird…catches…the worm~”, said the twirling man. He thought that twirling would easily decrease his oxygen intake coupled with the terrible nauseous feeling in his head and stomach, he’ll be able to reach his goal.

Just then, the door clicked open - right when the clock strikes eight.

Kunikida came in and Kyouka moved to the side, greeting him with a ‘Good morning’.

He greeted back...

…then made a beeline towards Dazai.

He grabbed the maniac by the top of his head and proceeded to berate him of exposing the early morning hour with another one of his attempts…and the fact that he _knew_ Dazai had something to do with his dirty clothes. Dazai would’ve avoided the _‘_ _accusation’_ if not for the fact that he became unresponsive from the dizziness and the need to throw up his breakfast a few moments later.

Kunikida’s inspection was short and brief - saying that the little black cat was pretty tame to have been a stray but it does saved some trouble. With the director approving and that Ranpo found him, he had nothing else to comment on other than agreeing to the ‘everyone will pitch in’ rule.

He just hopes that Dazai _wouldn’t_ bring the cat into his mania as well.

When the others came, they were quick to notice Kuro lying to his side on Kyouka’s desk and were all astounded by his red eyes. Ranpo said that they looked _more_ intelligent than they seem, to which he brought up the fact about Kuro crashing onto the trash cans last night must’ve been unexpected.

 

+++

 

After Kunikida was done with his customary work, he _tried_ to read the newspaper while resisting the urge to punch Dazai to do his work. The guy was patting and cooing Kuro as he teased Atsushi in the background.

He regained his focus when he read the front page’s ‘Search and Retrieve’ from the aftermath of the curse. There’s bound to be several casualties due to the city wide chaos. Apart from the deaths that occurred, people going missing caused by their mind illusions were inevitable. “Only two found and many others missing huh…my my, isn’t that a number.” Dazai had actually strutted up to him, unnerved, as if he had _nothing_ to do.

“It was a nuisance that curse.” Kunikida mumbled under his breath.

“True True, especially when you’re infected Kunikida-kun. It was such a hassle.” Dazai shook his head in exaggerated disagreement.

“That _did_ annoy me _just as much as_ you’re deviating from work you asshole!!” The bespectacled man snapped, once again.

 

The day went as normal; clients coming in, Detective work, paperwork and the like all throughout. When noon comes along, most of the members were out on requests. Save for Yosano, ‘her tools aren’t going to polish themselves’, she said and Kyouka who was reading some novels that Haruno gave her. Kuro was right next to the girl, peacefully drifting off to sleep. In the meantime, Naomi and Haruno were preparing some snacks for the members. After finishing up, Haruno went out to look for some cat supplies with a bit of a medicine guide from Yosano, though they were _‘in general’_ as she wasn’t a veterinarian.

 

Haruno walked to the nearest convenience store, went in and immediately browse the pet section. She picked up a can of cat food but was hesitant. As far as she knows, Kuro have only eaten pieces of meat, would he eat canned food or perhaps it would be best to buy meat. What age category was he in, kitten or young adult to adult? The food was essential for each age; it would surely be a problem if a kitten was given adult food.

She was stuck in her mild stupor when someone noticed her from the end of the aisle. She turned and she saw Ranpo walking up to her with two large bags of animal shaped cookies. “Ranpo-san, you were here too I see.” She greeted.

“Yep! I’m just in the mood for some cookies before going back to the office.” He replied, forwarding said cookies. “Are you buying some cat stuff? You’re gonna go to the medical section too right?” The Master Detective guessed the clerk’s intentions as if it was such a casual thing to point out.

Haruno nodded after a moment, _‘As expected of Ranpo-san’_ .

She did a double take when she noticed the ‘extra’ attached to the near bottom part of one of the cookie bags. It was a cat collar, judging from the cat like bell. “Ranpo-san!  That’s-“

The man turned his attention from the rows of cat food to the office clerk, “Huh? What?”

“There’s a collar gift attached to that bag.” Haruno pointed out.

The man turned the bag around to find a simple light-blue collar with a cat bell attached, encased in a small plastic wrapper.

 

+++

 

When they arrived Ranpo announces that he had cookies if anyone wants some. Atsushi greeted them first; both he and Tanizaki returned a few minutes ago and were taking some refreshments from the side table. Haruno then excuses herself to the kitchen with her purchases. Ranpo approached the were-tiger with the collar gift, stating that it comes with his bag of goodies. “It was a mere coincidence I tell ya~ who knew.” claimed the Detective, propping himself on his desk and began munching on the cookies.

The teenager then got the hint of the older man’s request. He stared at the collar before walking up to Kuro who was beside himself with an escaping yawn. The teenager carefully approached him as Kyouka observes to the side.

Once tied, he took a step back. Kuro turned his head and a small jingle was heard and another when he turned the other way.

Atsushi grins as Kuro lightly pawed at the bell.

 

 

 

_'Ahh I can’t face this…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It’s unknown that Yosano even had a car or not, but for the story she has one.
> 
> I hope this chapter suffices... 
> 
> From the last chapter, they started calling the kitty 'he' once Kenji told them about his gender.  
> I'll also be adapting mostly from the manga but also from the anime (I think). To both series that is. 
> 
> Oh, new chapter updates will be on every weekends (Saturday) unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Let's meet again next week *waves*  
> -Tsuyun


	3. Induced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a bit late. It's already midnight when I upload too.  
> I was sleepy the entire day yesterday and before I'm finished with the last editing, I fall asleep...and I'm not a light sleeper.
> 
> But anyways, this chapter is a long one so please enjoy.

“What’s happening here?”

Kunikida was the first to speak, his gaze disapproving. Countless reports and newspapers were scattered on his desk. Being the uptight person that he is, the sight looked vaguely unfamiliar if it wasn’t for his hunched over form.

All the members gathered when the director called for a meeting. And ever since the conversation started, the bespectacled man had been reading and analyzing the reports accumulated over the past few days. But it only _adds_ to the mystery, the consequences, and the city’s current situation that he finally broke the growing silence.

The after effects of the curse that had ravaged the city were morphing into a sort of _baffling_ state. Reports of the missing seemed to have increased and they were often those infected by the curse with a handful of others being recent and they were equally inauspicious. Ongoing searches, night patrols; no one expected the drag of operations, neither the Police nor Fire Department and certainly not the Armed Detective Agency.

Most of the clients that came were desperately requesting a search of their friends and family; those that were seen falling to the curse, wandered or acted in their mind illusions and hadn’t been found by the other departments. Either recent or not.

But a more _ominous_ aspect seemed to emerge. Apart from the fair amount of victims found alive with varying conditions, a dire number received the complete opposite with dreadfully similar conditions.

It was highly unlikely to be a _mere_ coincidence.

The probability of both the Mafia and the Guild leftovers’ involvement were quickly diffuse. Dazai stated that there’s no reason or profit for the Mafia as they too had their people buried over the wreckage. And ever since the Guild disbanded, the leftovers were either left scattered and powerless or they may have formed a mob somewhere but nothing was heard of them since. Furthermore for both parties, some might have fallen victim to the _same_ unknown.

 

Kuro’s dark ears twitched to the ruffle of papers next to him. With his injuries somewhat healed, he’s been walking around since yesterday. While currently lying on Dazai’s desk, his crimson eyes quietly stared onto the newspapers the man took from his front neighboring colleague.

“Ranpo, how goes the recent case?” The President’s firm voice brought everyone else’s attention to the said Master Detective. He in particular has dealt with the brunt of the unexplained. He once said after returning from overtime, _aside_ from the origins of the end result, it was a good exercise for him.

The man twirled around in his seat before plainly restating the previous work that he had hours ago.

The wife of a company chairman came sometime before noon with a request to help find her missing husband. She was very distraught, especially since their company’s going bankrupt, that a majority of the details were given by her personal body guard.

The chairman held a meeting with the company’s board and shareholders, which happened to be on the day of the city wide chaos. There were indications that those involved suffered from the curse when found dead during the aftermath, including the missing chairman. Some survived but were _apparently_ killed off. In light they resembled the other classified as unknown cases; the victims were left _without_ the presence of blood from their many wounds, neither on their bodies nor the area where they lie. Not a single drop of blood was present.

One witness’ statement from the nearby shops said they saw a man in a suit running frantically over towards the buildings to the west. The evidence thereafter lead to an abandoned factory’s alley way dumpster. The chairman was found dead inside among the decaying rubbish, drained of all life with a knife through his chest. He was described being quite big with a side burn beard but he looked nothing as mentioned.

Before the accompanying Police took care of the matter, Ranpo checked for imposing bite marks that appeared on all the victims before. The chairman had them behind his thick broken nape. Rather than the likelihood that he stabbed himself in his illusions; the broken neck was the main cause of his unfortunate passing.

“How portentous.” Ranpo said - eyes low and foreboding. With the Detective’s presentiment hanging warningly in the air, the Agency was put on high alert thereafter.

Atsushi had witnessed the former devastation and to have an unknown unidentified taking _advantage_ of the casualties sent unease down his spine.

 

+++

 

Shadows stretched across the pavement as the sun descends over the horizon, welcoming the dark of night.

A figure shrouded in black walked the quiet darkened port. Light footsteps edging onwards with mute purpose. Upon approaching the intended warehouse, the figure made a brief cough. The building is one of the Port Mafia’s ammunition backup storages from the outskirts of the city. It was mildly forgotten but somehow the target of intruders that managed to burglarize half of the contents in one night. A similar incident occurred days before with one of the intruders managing to sneak into the conversely well-known armory, evading the Black lizard commanders’ watchful eyes after a first failed attempt.

Considering that no one was on patrol that night - the report to Headquarters was only given the following morning - the culprits are likely to come back and finish their thievery. Thus Akutagawa was sent to capture the thieves. He _only_ needs to keep them alive enough to be questioned but the instant they escaped would be their last taste of freedom.

Rounding the corner, the assassin saw the back door half open. He walked over and the clinks of magazines echoed from beyond the gapping doorway.

Like a fly caught on a spider web.  
  


The ruffling stopped when the man stood a distance behind them.

Bullets and cans of empty magazines scattered everywhere.

“Found you.” He said, his voice laced with dread.

The intruder stood, turning their hooded head to face the man. Standing in full, they are quite short, nearing the height of a pre-teen. Barefooted and appear to be a female adorning a dark brown knee-length dress. She’s exactly as described by the commanders.

A moment later the hooded intruder launches towards the assassin. An axe larger than themselves pulled back from above their shoulders, bracing to attack.

Akutagawa immediately summoned Rashomon and stopped the impact of the jarring weapon.

It seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The intruder jumped back with the white hood fluttering off her head in the process, revealing the youthful face of a young girl. Her dark violet hair left unkempt and her red eyes pierced innocently at the adversary. She seemed to be in awe of the shadow beast that menacingly swayed at her general direction.

“…How pretty.”

Her tiny voice was that of a child.

“But…you must die.”

She ran towards Akutagawa and swayed the axe from side to side with an unnatural speed. He shifted away and the girl was quick to follow.

“Rashomon -- **Agito!** ”

The shadow beast morphed into large ravenous jaws that within a split second caught the girl’s axe. She didn’t budge and consequently with force pushed the axe up against the jaws before slicing the dark matter upwards. The girl immediately pulled back and the axe glowed with a red hot tint. She sliced the air again and sharp glowing gusts cuts through the surrounding crates and dented the solid metal walls, melting them in the process.

Akutagawa swiftly avoided the searing attacks then shields himself when they hit the discarded magazines. Bullets were flying every other way.

“You get in my way…and now the little things were used.”

Her messy bangs covered her eyes as she spoke.

“My Master... _won’t_ be pleased. He’ll be sad...” The girl paused. “ **…and it’s your fault!!** ”

Axe in hand, the girl came up to him with lightning speed. Ruby eyes in stilts and a wide wicked smile spread across her face. All innocence drained from her features.

Without missing a second, the Mafioso called forth his ability.

A moment later several dark spikes impaled the girl’s limbs and stomach, rendering her immobile. The large axe had toppled on the ground and Rashomon spared no time crushing it.

The girl hacked out blood down the man’s feet, an indication that she was still alive.

“Give it up.” The man glared, _‘She still had the energy to move huh...’_

She nimbly sets her pierced right hand free and both her feet before pulling out her left arm. The crippled girl jumped off the spikes and landed on her left sleeveless arm which hung limply to the side, dripping in blood.

The girl lifted her head, eyes searing with blood-lust.

“I _won’t_ lose to the likes of you human!”

Discarding her tattered hood, she roughly grasps her limp arm then proceeded to tug on it with force - _ripping_ out the flesh and bone structure with an _inhuman_ scream. The Mafioso finds himself a bit taken aback by the gruesome self dislocation before him. Blood poured out of her gapping limbless shoulder like streams of water pouring out of a broken pipe. With a wide smile she held her useless arm, “This is your entire fault.”

What comes next shocked the assassin a slight more than what the girl previously did to herself; she _ravenously_ chewed on her mutilated arm. As she did, the area of the missing quickly grew to form another made of muscular tissues without the protection of the skin. She was half way through the appendage when she finished her cannibalistic ‘meal’.

With a small smile, she stood and solemnly said, “I really…liked that arm too.”

What came after went by in a flash. The girl generated another similar looking axe but otherwise couldn’t slice with the heat gusts. She repeatedly deflected and avoided Rashomon’s attacks but was equally thrown across the room. Her left reformed arm bleed throughout the ordeal as with her other injuries. In the end Akutagawa subdued the nimble girl within Rashomon’s Spider threads.

“It’s useless; you cannot escape fiend.” The Mafioso darkly eyed the girl - unmoving but still breathing. One of her legs went missing and her already bloodied clothes stained in fresh blood.

The assassin was to apprehend her when a flash of green tore the girl from the razor strings.

“Ehehehhh?~ What do we have here ehh?~”

A screeching voice followed from outside before the owner blasts through the only large window of the warehouse.

A tall man in a white suit and top hat landed dramatically on the shards of glass, his long overflowing pink hair fluttered behind him. The perpetrator who released the unconscious girl stood to the side. The guy had similar white clothing with a green stripped under shirt. His pink headphones kept his green hair together save for the large hair flick. He carried the girl in his arms and seemed to be greatly annoyed.

“So you’re the guy who distracted our scout huh?” The man in front began. “Fortunately for you human, we’re _only_ here to bring her back. But if our Master said otherwise, I would _hunt_ you down like there’s no tomorrow!!!” A laugh erupted from the man before being reprimanded by his subordinate.

“Oi you retard! Stop wastin’ time and open the door already!!”

“ _Haah?!_ How dare you interrupt me while I spite our enemy Sakuya!!” He shouted back.

A sudden plunge of raging dark matter cuts through the space in-between the two - who quickly dodged the clawed appendages. “Who are you bastards?” Frustration and anger clear in Akutagawa’s voice.

The green haired cursed under his breath, glaring pointedly at the Mafioso as he approached with the dark tethering beast. The long haired man took his top hat and pulled out a long colorful box with several compartments and question mark symbols. He appeared to have regained his composure as he flashed a toothy grin, “I’d _love_ to show off more but we have other places to be so…”

After his subordinates disappeared into the long vertical box, the man neatly placed his top hat back on his head. Knowingly Akutagawa hurriedly launches Rashomon towards the intruders.

“… _See ya!!_ ” The man gave a peace sign, went into the large box while calling out, “Foolish bloody humans.” The questioning object was within reach when it seemingly disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces of its existence behind.

_‘Damn it.’_

The lone Mafioso stood in silence, the shadow-beast of his ability retracted back to his coat. Dark eyes stared down upon the blood stained floor. The situation was the definition of a predator whose prey escaped but he remained contemplating, in suppressed frustration, what have come about.

The impending threat…

…and the prominent presence of _non-humans_...  
  


The man had one hell of a report to give to the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's gonna be long as well and I may have to stretch the upload a bit to Sunday. Yep.
> 
> See you next chapter! :)  
> -Tsuyun


	4. Uncover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone to this...one-day-late update.  
> (and Thank you so much for the support :) I really appreciate it! )
> 
> As I've mentioned before, the new chapter will be longer..  
> ..but it took awhile to finish cause of reasons (will be explained more in the End note)
> 
> Well without further ado, here's the newest chapter!

When the Agency received a case-call out of their ward, it became one of the few instances where Atsushi took the train, let alone the mid afternoon train. He was briefed about the case with Kyouka, making the case her first one out of the ward. Both teenagers were sent with Dazai to the location. According to Kunikida, ‘he needs to get to off his lazy ass’.

It had been half an hour since they’ve boarded. The smooth motion of the linear transport was audible amongst the silence of its few passengers that the were-tiger could hear himself think.

It was definitely a sleepy afternoon.

Though he and Kyouka are wide awake, except for Dazai but that was to be expected. The man always took an afternoon nap. The same goes for Ranpo, when he’s back in the office that is.

While Dazai lightly snores in his sleep next to him, Atsushi recalls the last time he was on a train. He accompanied the doctor’s shopping trip and they encountered the bomber of the Mafia as well as meeting Kyouka for the first time. He couldn’t help but think that boarding another train sometime after what happened would bother Kyouka. That it’ll _evoke_ an _unpleasant_ memory.

The said girl was quietly observing the passing sights of the city, looking calm as usual.

Then her side-view slowly turned towards Atsushi. She blinked and said with a lightly curious voice, “…What?”

“Ah…um, that is…” he stuttered, Atsushi didn’t realize he was _staring_.

“I was…going to ask you something.” He regained himself after sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

She positions herself towards him, giving her full attention. Atsushi asked if being in a train bothered her and she quietly replied with a shake of her head. The girl remembered what happened but simply treated it as a bitter _but_ sweet memory.

It started as horribly but _unlike_ before, light entered her view. She finally realizes that she doesn’t want to kill anymore. Walking in an unfamiliar path was foreign to her - she stumbled, defected and was at loss along the way - but the light _didn’t_ stop lingering deep inside her heart, and she’ll protect its place.

“That was when I opened a contrasting opposite door. It leads me to everyone so I’m not bothered by it at all.” She said with finality.

The were-tiger felt a little lighter. “I see.” He began, “I’m really glad to hear that.” Atsushi gave her a jovial smile, _‘You’re really strong Kyouka-chan.’_

The girl slightly averted her gaze, hiding a faint blush.

_'It’s also when I first met you, Nakajima-san.'_

 

+++

 

Atsushi gave Dazai a light shake of his shoulders when they arrived at their station. The man yawned then blinked away his sleep as he stood. The teenagers waited for the brunette before stepping out of the train.

“This is…another one of those disappearances isn’t it?” The white-silver haired pointed out while proceeding through the semi occupied station. A meat factory manager reported that some of their workers went missing since early morning and the only evidence left was a lone watch covered in blood. They’ve had a thorough search of the building but didn’t find any signs of their colleagues. Due to its nature that implicates the recent - as what the news press calls them - mysterious tragedies, the Agency was called to assist and verify the situation. _Only_ a selected few knew of the _other_ unforeseen incidents being unrelated to the city-wide chaos.

Dazai shrugged, “Who knows? It is what it is. All we have to do is to find the people we’re looking for.” With a dejected sigh the brunette slips his hands into his coat pockets, “ _Why_ can’t they take me instead?”

 

The Detectives are greeted by the sight of the Police and manager in front of the factory. They had the entire area covered. The other employees were situated nearby for questioning, especially the first hand witnesses. It was a weekday and the day was an anticipated usual rush of production but it halted before the starting hour could begin.

The scene was a mess of dry blood to say the least, in contrast to the other mystery cases. Drag marks littered the floor and the stations and machinery were trashed. Dazai walked over to one of the faded marks and found that it stopped abruptly, like they regretted tossing the victims around. There were little to no visible footprints either which is odd considering how much blood littered the floor.

“What happened here?” Dazai heard Atsushi uttered out from behind him. The teenager was examining the broken conveyor belt or what was left of it. “It appears that they struggled against more than three perpetrators.” said the brunette, likely even _more_ than that.

Kyouka silently went to where the evidence was located; a few feet from the corner side meat locker. It appeared that the watch, said to be owned by one of the missing workers, was broken due to being stepped on by a heavy boot. She glances over to the large metal door to her left. To a trained eye, compared to the other damaged properties, the door looked faintly damage. She asked the manager whether they’ve had an accident with the door before to which he recalled nothing in particular, as it’s difficult to even put a dent on it – at least by a human.

Kyouka turned to Atsushi who nodded. “Could any of the missing have the keys to the door sir?” he asked. The manager shook his head; they are those that process the meat from their fridge storage. The meat locker was for raw meat and he had the keys in his locked office over in the next building. And according to the Police, _only_ the factory was invaded.  
  


The manager and the leading Police officer along with two of his men gathered around the Detectives in front of the metal door.

Dazai examines the handle and found the door had opened recently.

“The criminal could’ve gotten in somehow.” said the white-silver haired, “But how?”

“Like this.” Kyouka pulled out a hair pin, stretches one end and began tinkering through the keyhole. It unlocked soon after with gasps of surprise. “Ohh Good job, good job~” Dazai clapped as they entered.

The whole room was filled with hanged meat, preserved with cold conditioned air pressure. Immediately the Detectives noticed trails of human blood from the entrance leading to the inside. They scanned every corner of the locker, every single meat until the very middle where they found the badly damaged victims hanged by their tattered uniform collars.

“Th-this is..!!” Atsushi stuttered, horrified by the sight. The manager covered his mouth as nausea hurdle him over. One of the Police attended to him as he went out of the room while the other went for assistance. The lead officer examines the bodies with the brunette. From all the bruises, they were indeed tossed and dragged around so much that their faces were almost unrecognizable.

 

The bodies were later brought out of the locker and given to the Ambulance authorities.

Dazai spared a glance out to the distant buildings. Though he couldn’t see it but from memory, one of the Port Mafia’s extra storage was located nearby.

“Dazai-san?”

The said man turned and saw Kyouka eyeing him while Atsushi talked to the lead officer. He gave a small smile. “Kyouka-chan, do you perhaps know what’s nearby?” his voice carefully quiet. The girl took a moment, approached the man and nodded quietly. She remembered when they arrived earlier.

The ex-Mafia members exchanged a knowing look; somehow, it felt like their case had some sort of _connection_ to the warehouses.

The Police men and the manager - on behalf of the factory, thanked the Detectives for their assistance.

Before they bid farewell, Dazai caught sight of a small cloaked figure disappearing from the roof of the second building from the factory.

 

“You’re really amazing back there Kyouka-chan.” said Atsushi in apparent awe.

She blinked away, “Th-this is only normal…” the girl mumbled shyly. _‘…For a former assassin.’_

The older teenager chuckled with a smile, _‘I couldn’t do something like that.’_

“ _Hey~_ ”

The two paused when Dazai stared at them with an accusing look, “Don’t flirt with each other and make me feel like the third-wheel here.”

Atsushi blushed within seconds, stating in a fluster that they weren’t _‘flirting’_ or anything similar while the girl stood in silent embarrassment.

 

+++

 

The sun sets beyond the horizon, engulfing the city with the late evening on their ride back to the Agency. Almost everyone was busy in one way or another. By afternoon, Haruno and the other clerks were left alone to tend to the office and Kuro. The doctor on the other hand didn’t have a tag along case so instead went on a trip to buy spare tools while dragging Kunikida and Kenji who got back from their respective cases.

On their way from the station, they encountered Ranpo strolling along the opposite sidewalk with a Popsicle. He soon notices them and they went over to his side of the road. The Master Detective had a case with the chief of the Fire Department and he just arrived back feeling sore and thirsty.

Not long after, the Tanizaki siblings joined them. They had plastic bags of groceries that Naomi made her brother purchase from a big sale nearby.

They’ve handled a prostitute’s dilemma over a suspicion of her husband’s alleged affair with his male boss and it didn’t end well. It’s safe to say that one of them was found dead. And Naomi noted it was classified as those mystery cases.

 

Minutes later, the Agency members reached the office building and some breathe sighs of relief from a hard day’s work. They want nothing more than to relax before closing time.

Before Noami could press the up button of the elevator, the hall suddenly drowned in darkness.

Immediately Atsushi and Tanizaki yelped.

Both Ranpo and Dazai only gave an ‘ah.’ to the situation. Naomi went to where she thought her panicked brother was but hugged Kyouka instead who seemed quite calm. In the were-tiger’s stupor, he bummed into Dazai’s back and the sound of the brunette hitting the elevator doors caught everyone’s attention.

“Owwie that hurts Atsushi-kun.” said the guy who is then heard dusting off his trench coat.

“Huh?! Dazai-san is that you?”

“…and for starters, let’s find a light source.”

Tanizaki exhales as he regained his composure, “Ah right yeah.” He happened to buy some flashlights earlier; luckily they were on top of the other goods. This particular brand had batteries equipped with the packaging.

“It seems that the entire neighborhood had a power outage.” Ranpo began, “There would at least be some light from the entrance.”

Some murmurs and voices drifted from the café restaurant next door. A neighborhood-wide outage is quite rare but all the Detectives and occupants can do is to wait for the power reboot. They’re definitely covered in darkness for the time being.

Once Tanizaki equipped two flashlights with their batteries, the second one was given to Dazai who lead the way upstairs.

When they arrived at their floor, the brunette opened the office door and is greeted by a horrifying face from within the darkness, prompting the man to yelp aback, bumping onto Atsushi. It turned out to be Haruno who squeaked in surprise. The other clerks were equally shocked from behind her.

She happened to doze off on her desk and when she came to, the lights went out. Nervously, they went to look for Kuro with the light from their phones when the door later opened with a scream. Nonetheless, the return of their colleagues within short notice was comforting.

No longer than a minute later, the power came flickering back. The relief was cut short however when a low groan came from behind the desks.

A lone figure slowly stood with his back facing them, a guy with long light-blue hair.

“Huh? Its night already?” said the guy, his tone a tired murmur.

“Who are you?” came the were-tiger.

The guy mildly jerked from the caution laced voice. He slowly glances back from his shoulders and is met with suspicious stares and glares from the Agency members who were very cautious of his presence. He groaned again while ruffling the locks of his hair, casually looking away from the group.

“You’re not from around here...” the brunette pointed out, approaching the intruder, “…but somehow awfully familiar with this place. Mind telling us how’s that so mister?” It is likely that the guy was napping on the floor next to the windows. It would seem that he’d been here for awhile.

Instead of replying, the stranger leans over towards the floor and as he did Dazai noticed a chain necklace with a cat shaped bell around the guy’s neck. The guy slips into his discarded blue jacket which he gathered from the ground over his black t-shirt. “Uhhh I can’t face this…”

In that moment, Ranpo - who had his glasses on - took a step backwards with an audible gasp. He looked perplexedly at the stranger.

“Could it be that you’re…”  
  


_Riing~_  
  


“…Kuro?”

Glowing blue energy suddenly soared out of the Master Detective’s right hand like thin torrents of violent water forming into two large circular rings. The guy had a similar occurrence but instead the two rings orbited around his neck area. An electric tether connects the two sets of rings before a large circle surrounded them on the ground with blue electricity discarding out of the edges in bulk awakening.

Everyone shield themselves from the burning light that apparently come from out of nowhere.

A second later, the rings fused closer to Ranpo’s hand and the guy’s neck while all the other electricity disappeared. It appeared to be a sort of ‘finality’.

They soon vanished into thin air leaving the outpour of silence.

The light-blue haired sighs, “This is such a pain…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rather busy and was especially stressed out this week. 
> 
> On another note, after next week's chapter, I might have to go on a short hiatus the week after due to my exam assignments. Updates will resume after that week as usual.
> 
> Ah on a random side note, I happened to buy an Atsushi strap the other day. :D Yay~  
> -Tsuyun


	5. Divulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours late this time.  
> I took a too-long nap earlier when I was planning to finish the last few scenes. I overslept.
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter (Before the hiatus for next week)  
> 

_‘Ahh this is the worst.’_

Kuro exhaled a heavy sigh, exasperated of the situation he finds himself in. Remaining as a cat for so long was straining, especially with the back-pains. He finally got to sleep it out in his original form when everyone’s away, with the few remaining humans working in the other room. But apparently it made him careless.

Kuro stared quietly out the window with his hands in his pockets. The dark outside seemed more appealing to look at than the glare of the room filled with the fact that his cover’s blown, and the Agency members reeling from the aftermath.

“Are you really Kuro?” Atsushi asked after sometime. “Well Ranpo-san says he is…” Tanizaki scratched the back of his head. He clearly remembered the Detective stepping up – or _stepped back_ with the guy’s identity until the blue electricity took over.

“So is he like Atsushi-kun?” Naomi suggest with a raised finger, “But instead a were-cat?”

“That’s…possible.” The said teenager agreed. The likelihood of Kuro being another ability-user is plausible, _but_ an assumption. Kuro need to explain himself, but all he ever said since was how a drag it would be, all the while keeping his back to them.

Then Dazai claimed he _could_ conjure up a possibility. The man happened to be sitting behind Kuro who sat slouched near the edge of Ranpo’s desk. It appeared that the brunette was trying to invoke him.

“Was that a contract?” gave Dazai, in a tone of certainty.

A moment passed when Kuro decided to slightly glanced back at them. His fringe covered half of his face. Atsushi remembered the first time he looked into Kuro’s crimson eyes. In his current form; they were indeed the same, as striking as it was enigmatic.

His red eyes settled a stare at Dazai. Kuro let out a sigh as he looked away again. It was suffocating to be interrogated and a whole lot aggravating when he himself causes it. “It’s temporary.” He corrected.

“I’m…the Vampire that will eventually serve the receiver.” But he figured to get it over with. So he could quickly be left alone and…perhaps be on his way.

It comes as no surprise to Kuro when the Detectives were bewildered by his answer, especially the two teenagers who took him in the first time.

Kyouka blinked, “Vam..pire?”

A creak of the door seconds later announces Yosano’s arrival along with Kunikida and Kenji, effectively suspending the apprehension. They had boxes and bags from their shopping trip, with Kenji carrying a majority.

The bespectacled man then noticed the light-blue haired sitting across the room behind the boxes he carried. Kunikida thought he was some sort of ‘informal’ client until Atsushi informed them he’s Kuro. Their doubt soon brushes over when he added Ranpo came to that conclusion.

Furthermore as brought into by Dazai, Kuro claimed to be a sort of Vampire servant which prompted a loud ‘Hah?!’ from Kunikida and a gasp of amazement from Kenji.

Ability-users were among the close-to-being common aspects of the world they lived in. Beyond all others were either myths or non-existent. With Kuro, apparently they’re _bewrayed_ into the truth.

“You’ve mentioned a receiver.” Dazai continued after witnessing Kunikida spill some boxes and being rebuked by the doctor. He glances over Atsushi’s desk where the Master Detective sat with one hand supporting the side of his head as he gazes downwards, “Is it Ranpo-san?”

Kuro quietly blinked in response, “I was wondering who named me, so it’s that guy.”

“Name?” Kyouka half wondered-half asked. “It’s the trigger.” Kuro turns away before continuing, “If the person who gave me a name uttered it out when I’m in this form, they will be the holder of the temporary contract.” The light-blue haired stood, but remained slouched with his hands in his pockets.

“Yep, it’s Ranpo-san alright.” Kenji confirmed with his usual grin.

“ _Aarggh!! This is the worst~_ ”

Everyone turned to the said Detective who had his hands covering both sides of his head as if he had a headache. Atsushi inquired if he’s alright to which he stood and grabbed the teen by his shoulders, “Atsushi-kun! I’ve just got into a contract without knowing and it’s with a _Vampire_ to boot!” The white-silver haired stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

“It _can_ be cancelled.” assured Kuro. “…That is, as long as I don’t drink your blood for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Ueh?! Drink?” Atsushi blinked, feeling appalled and confused by the prospect. Next to him, Kyouka tilted her head in contemplation, wondering whether blood could even be consumed. Tanizaki offered to give them an explanation later. It’s quite obvious they didn’t know much about the mythical beings.

Ranpo stared at Kuro before indiscreetly taking out his glasses. _The man furrowed his eyebrows; t_ here were no falsehood in Kuro’s words, but a ‘ _catch’ instead,_ “Until it was cancelled, we can only be a distance apart huh?”

“..Yeah. Those conditions are so troublesome.” Kuro gently lean against the wall, “This was more than I bargained for. I was only taking a nap.” He grumbled on.

“Keh! _I second that_.” Ranpo crossed his arms with a pout. “This is definitely uncalled for. Especially since I’m a Master Detective, I _wasn’t_ supposed to get caught by with my _own_ deductions!”

“There, there Ranpo-san.” Atsushi patted the man’s shoulder, consoling him.

“ _Wait a minute!_ ”

Naomi piped in, eyes wide with a brush of red on her cheeks. “D-does this means w-whatever we did to him as a cat…” The girl trailed off. With that notion, Haruno and two of the clerks squealed in embarrassment. Naomi and her brother had taken care of Kuro just yesterday. She isn’t one to be embarrassed by the little things but now knowing that the cat they once knew, pampered and cuddled with was actually a vampire, gave her the creeps. It’s the simple case of _‘I-thought-I-knew-you’_. Kuro in humanoid form is widely foreign for them.

Tanizaki fumed with anger at how the light-blue haired deceived them, specifically the girls. Kunikida was even at the ready to apprehend the vampire with accusations.

Kuro groaned under his breath, “You humans just happen to take me in. Normally no one would expect something like this.” - Himself included.

The vampire turned to the window again, eyeing the streets outside. “I was injured and weak without food for days. It’s such a pain.”

Dazai stood with his hands in his coat pockets. “In other words, you’re hiding from those that injured you.”

“Oh yeah, what happened?” came Yosano.

Kuro went silent for a few seconds, the image of him running as a cat up the roofs that evening flashed before his eyes. “It’s such a drag. I didn’t _do_ _anything_.”

He looked up from his boots and suddenly come face to face with a wide smiling man hanging upside down out the window.

“ **Found you~~** ”

A figure dressed in black and violet came crashing into one of the left side windows. Shards of glass flew in all directions, nearby desks were crushed and kicked away. The light-blue haired ducked when the man he encountered from the front followed, breaking in with a kick of his shoes.

Those closest to the windows stay clear of the two who forcefully entered the office.

Among the scattered glass and overturned desks the man clothed in white and a top hat stood, next to the black and violet figure that had their back to them. The man glared menacingly through black-red striped glasses, his red eyes in stilts.

“Why hello there humans~ It appears that you’ve been keeping this little kitty eh?”

Once he finished his sentence, the other intruder came up to Kuro with lightning speed and subsequently punched the vampire to his stomach. Kuro hacked in pain then reverted back into his cat form. The figure immediately grabbed him by his tail and dangled him in the air.

“K-kuro!!” The were-tiger uttered in shock.

“ **Ahahaha** He’s _so_ weak that he got taken out by just one blow!” mocked the man with the top hat.

“Who are you people?” Kunikida demanded, standing before the man.

“Ohh don’t try ‘an lump us with you humans! This is none of your business.” The man had both his hands on his hips while glaring at Kunikida with distaste. “But I guess it is _now_ ‘cause I’ll be _skewing_ you for trying to show off!!” The man’s pink hair swayed as he quickly pulled out three swords out of his hat and swung them at Kunikida. He quickly avoided the attack, kicked the blades away and one of them went flying above the opposing man’s head.

“Damn you!!”

“Oi Belkia!!” The other called out, “They smell like one of them humans with those _fucking abilities_. Let’s get out of here asshole! We _got_ what we came for.”

The said man cursed then flung several other steel blades as a distraction, and a last burst of annoyance. The Agency members skillfully deflected and maneuvered away.

Kuro trembled as he jerked his head upwards, “Y-you guys are…”

The guy in black-violet didn’t respond but instead took out a small flask filled with powder from his pocket. Though overshadowed by the guy’s hoodie, Kuro could see his smirk. “We’re the escorts to your worst nightmare…” With a flick of its cork, some of the contents were thrown directly at the cat’s face. “… _Mr Sleepy Ash._ ” Kuro instantly fell unconscious a second later.

Once the swords-man jumped to the edge of the window, the guy followed suit only to be pulled back a step. A glowing blue tether had stretched across the room from their hostage, and was connected to one of the humans.

“Eh?!” Ranpo had involuntarily jerked forward. The translucent blue shackles felt cold around his right hand.

“Oi what’s the holdup?!” shouted the white suited man.

“Tch, he got attached to one of ‘em!” The hooded guy tugged Kuro’s end with such force that Ranpo launched forward into the air before landing with a loud thud.

“Ranpo-san!!”

As the Detective lifts himself up, he felt the dull scratches from the shattered glass on his cheeks and hands, some smeared with blood.

“Then we’ll just get them _both_! Gimme the kitty!!”

The guy clicked his tongue before the pink haired sends Ranpo stumbling up on his feet with a tug of the tether. Knowingly Atsushi quickly came from behind and take a hold of the Detective’s back. Kunikida and Dazai did the same soon after.

“Let go bastards!!” screeched the white suited adversary.

“Heh, such resistance…” The black-violet guy mumbled under his breath, slowly approaching them. “I hate to break it to you humans…” He suddenly pulled his left side back, “..but-!”

A clank of metal against metal suddenly cuts the air.

“K-Kyouka-chan?!” shouted Atsushi in surprise. The girl had come up from behind Kunikida.

Kyouka’s eyes narrowed, concentrating the blade of her knife against the taller adversary’s two-handed longsword, though he only uses his left hand. The guy shifted forward without a word, pushing around the knife’s end before rounding back to slice the human girl. She quickly ducked and went for the guy’s legs with her blade pulled back. He stepped to the side and started parrying the deviant knife’s quick attacks, “Whoa, despite the stink of a smell you have, little girl you sure do know how to fight!”

He jumped and landed behind her, “But we’re in a hurry.” The guy pulled the thin sword back, “Get lost!!”

Within a few seconds, Ranpo realizes their opponent’s intentions. Bloodlust was radiating from him.

In a blink of an eye, black-violet passes Kyouka and a painful sting went across her waist. As she staggered, Ranpo struggled out of his colleagues’ grip and immediately pushed them away. A sharp flash instantly sliced the area where they were standing, “Ahh I missed again~”

The guy doubled back, roughly grabbing Ranpo by the waist. When he reaches his companion by the window, he sprayed the same vial of powder onto the Detective’s face.

“Thanks for the food!!” he yelled after the man went limp in his grasp.

“Took ya long enough!!”

Both adversaries jumped out of the window and when Kunikida ran after them, they’ve vanished without a trace.

“What the heck?! Where did they go?” exclaimed Kunikida.

Atsushi and Yosano went over to Kyouka who’s clutching her side while leaning against an overturned desk.

“Kyouka-chan, are you alright?” cried the white-silver haired. The girl nodded. The left side of her kimono and obi was torn from the slash and a deeper red had spread in its wake. A semi-long wound lined from under her ribs to her hip but from the doctor’s quick examination, thankfully it wasn’t deep. Kyouka managed to maneuver away before it gets fatal.

The other members had minor to mild injuries from the thrown swords which somehow disintegrated into nothingness once the adversaries disappeared.

The Agency _dealt_ with a lot of break-ins and invasions, therefore the casualties, but none could’ve mount to the kidnapping of one of their own before their very eyes.

Kyouka went and picked up Ranpo’s medium-brown hat left abandoned among the rubble, “Who are they?” she wondered, though she asked no one in particular.

Dazai gave a thoughtful look, “They are likely the ones that injured Kuro-kun that night and have since hunted him down.” The man remembered Kuro’s look of recognition before he was attacked.

“Wh-what’re we going to do?” Atsushi asked.

Dazai patted the teen’s shoulder, “Don’t worry for I’ve handed Ranpo-san this.” The brunette takes out a certain communication device. He claimed to have discretely given their kidnapped colleague a second model when they were holding him back.

Kunikida sighs, eyebrows furrowed, “Dazai you sly bastard.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English/an English tone. 
> 
> That particular device is remotely similar to the one that Dazai used for Higuchi though not the same.
> 
>    
> Right, see you guys the week after next week!  
> -Tsuyun


	6. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, after a few long weeks of hiatus and extensions...  
> I was going to upload half a day ago but I nodded of to sleep due to my currently unsteady sleeping schedule. :P
> 
> As I've mentioned before, during the last few weeks of February, I had a sort of 'practice test' for an up-coming string of assignments and that's what mostly consumed my time. And such, I got the infamous 'writer's block'. Yep. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well anyways, on to this longer chapter update! :D (and Thank you very much for everyone that viewed, stay tuned in, gave kudos and bookmarked! I really appreciate it.)  
> 

Ranpo slowly woke to a blur of dark vertical cylinders, the sleep powder’s effects still faint in his system. Moving his limbs awake, he found himself lying on his stomach and a shackle grasping his left wrist. The man groggily lifts himself and quickly realized being chained to the iron bars of a human-size cage.

Upon recovering his bearings Ranpo began scanning the area. The dark building had dim lighting coming from an old hanged lantern near the Detective’s cage. Distant waves echoed lightly beyond the walls and the air felt humid, accompanied by a wafting smell of rust and scattered wood.

“Ah, you’re awake…”

Ranpo quietly looks over his left shoulder, finding the gleam of another cage a few feet away. Though barely visible, light-blue strands of hair laid placidly at the farthest end. Kuro appeared to be curled up in the corner and had been awake for some time. His hands and ankles shackled and chained across both darker and lighter sides of his cage.

“You too I see.” Ranpo replied, before taking out his glasses. He knowingly managed to slip them into his left pocket beforehand. He also took out a small two-sided device that Dazai secretly handed him earlier.

The Detective turned to the mess of broken wooden crates near his cage which were likely a result of someone venting their anger, possibly by a large weapon, being as there wasn’t anything remotely valuable within them. Rusty nails, wires, old aluminum and scrap metal were all among the broken debris littering the floor. The ground area similarly took the brunt with various scratches.

There are several _recent_ implications; that it _hadn’t_ been long since their captors left. And, it amplified his alert that whatever drove them elsewhere happened to be _involuntary_.

With a press of a button, he spoke into the speaker of the device and his brunette colleague answered within seconds. After some pleasantries the Detective gave them his location; a far-off abandoned docking facility near the harbors.

No questions were answered.

Kuro turns his head upwards against the floor to the voices who confirmed they’re en-route to their location.

“Now then…” After the relay, Ranpo stretched his free arm out in-between bars and grabbed a particular piece of wood with a smashed-in protruding wire. He re-bends twists of the thin but thick metal thread and carefully worked with his shackle. The chain fell with a clunk soon after. He stood and stretches out his sore limbs. Kuro quietly observes the Master Detective as he examines his cage door. Both of theirs were hastily wrapped with rusty chains around the edges and the lock that holds them together was in a bundle of smaller ones.

“How do you…know where this place is?” Kuro wondered. How could the man have known that information from the few indistinct evidences around them? _‘Probably it’s one of those privileges for a local…’_

Ranpo grins, the clinking of chains stopped momentarily. “Well _I’m_ a Master Detective who has the ‘Super Deduction’ ability _of course~_ ” he stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It’s only _normal_ to solve the puzzle of our location within seconds~”

The light-blue haired had turned over on his back and was eyeing the Detective upside down with his head upwards, “Ehhh, that’s cool…not that I know much.” Back when he lived among them as a cat, a few days into his stay the light-blue haired became aware of the Agency’s line of work and that particular individual members were gifted with abilities, though he didn’t know what they are nor had he witnessed them. He’s asleep half of the time anyways.

On the other hand, the Detective was _slightly_ unaware of Kuro’s true identity, which comes as a blow to his pride. He did however find quirks the originally perceived rescued cat had and his presence within the Agency but never the truth _and_ these turn of events. It annoyed him despite his current calm demeanor. 

“I…haven’t been in this city for long.”

Ranpo heard the vampire said lowly. “I noticed.” He commented though Kuro’s tone was rhetoric.

The other faces the rusty ceiling and exhaled heavily a moment later, “Never thought…there were other vampires here. How bothersome.”

Kuro’s statement brought Ranpo’s suspicion to light, “Those two, they’re vampires aren’t they?” In all honesty, he barely had sufficient _in-depth_ knowledge of the supernatural beings other than the usual stereotype and the fact that they’re _‘_ mythical’.

“Yeah, but…I don’t know them.”

The Detective could tell they weren’t exactly friendly with Kuro; they definitely viewed the listless vampire as an intended hostage, for an unknown purpose.

After dropping the smaller chains, Ranpo picked the lock with the metal thread. He unhooked the mechanism from the larger chains, took one of its ends and carefully pulled the restraints from the door’s edges.

Kuro who now sat at the dark corner of his enclosure watched the Detective’s ministrations. His half-lidded cat-like eyes lightly visible in the darkness. “Didn’t you call?” He asked. “It’s a pain to bother…”

“Well~ this place is pretty far and those guys will be coming back soon.” The man shrugged as he continued, “I wouldn’t want to stay here when they do.”

“What about you vampire-kun?” Ranpo redirected the question.

“You could break away right from the start.”

The factual tone of Ranpo’s statement drifted accusingly in the air between them.

“They’ve been after me for awhile. It’s bothersome to do anything now…” Kuro languidly answers a moment later. The Detective turned to the dormant vampire with an absurd look. Seeing as though they are tied by a semi-contract, escaping _without_ the other would be a hassle. But Kuro remained though knowing their predicament…or rather...

“..In other words, you’d prefer to let others handle it.”

A jab of self-derision instantly tightened Kuro’s chest. It pertains more - _much more_ than how the Detective casually deducted it - _of himself_. It’s sickening, how _congruent_ it is. Kuro quietly clutched and pulled his hood over his head, averting his gaze into utter darkness. Hugging both his knees closer, he curled further into himself. He wanted nothing more than to drown the resurfacing memories, the pain, and the trauma.

Before stepping out of his imprisonment the Detective sets the contraptions to rest on the floor. It was an easy task to begin with, as always. “When it’s something so trivial, I’d also prefer that.”

The building hasn’t acquired much cracks or faults, thus confining in sizeable darkness. The man glances towards the only source of light - the kerosene lantern that hanged high above him, only to pout a second later as it inevitably mocked his height.

Ranpo then approached the wooden debris and selectively took a few large planks. He began hitting them against each other, discarding the otherwise weaker planks into a pile behind him. One later with a forked end produced a sturdy enough vibration. He went under the lamp and brought the board’s acute end towards the lantern’s wide handle. Slowly he lifted; the lantern was relatively light.

The light flicked as the man lowered the lighting. “Phew~ Got it!”

Suddenly a horrid screeching unceremoniously ranged into the building, forcing the Detective to hastily cover his ears. Cold moonlight stretches across the room as the sound slowly dispersed in echoes. Ranpo turned to its origin and saw one of the two adversaries by the now opened rugged double door entrance. It was the white suited vampire and he’s panting quite heavily.

He gradually lifted his head and his eyes instantly widen at the sight before him. His companion came into view just before he shouted, “Ehh?! How’d you get out!!?”

The hooded one gave a loud sigh, pushing the other aside as he entered the building. “See? I told you to turn the other way dumbass!”

“Shut up!” The slightly shorter vampire spat back, “I’m sure as hell these humans are _gnawing_ for a beating!”

The guy that entered pulled his hood down, revealing his dark-grey hair. He fixes his crimson eyes towards the Detective. Then to Kuro who stayed quiet the entirety of their return. Then back at Ranpo.

“What’re you gonna do with that lantern human?” The vampire casually asks, leaning on his right leg.

“It’s no good underestimating your opponent mister...” Ranpo began. ‘A change of plans huh?’ The pace and timing of their return may have prompted a retreat from their chore. “..Especially when such opponent, is a Master Detective like me!”

“Hah!?~” the suited one retorted questioningly. The other narrowed his eyes.

“You could’ve made a better entrapment. I got out without breaking a sweat.” The Detective taunted, gesturing above his shoulder with his thumb at the gaping door of his former cage.

The pink haired vampire growled, “If you try to show off too much, I’ll kill you!!” His right hand reached into his top hat and out came several swords, the same ones that he used before.

“We’re going to anyways.” added the black-violet guy, “We really needed a drink and _besides_...” He unsheathes his thin longsword and deeply inhales while slinging it over his shoulder.

“...You smell rather delicious~”

It went in a flash that Ranpo barely escaped the fencing sword’s blade. A white gleam came into view and he dodged away again. Three swords stabbed the ground from where he once stood. The suit wearing vampire quickly ran up to him while swinging a couple more swords in his wake, “Damn you!!”

Ranpo dodged some more. The lantern creaked as he braced himself several times. It was doable with the light to see where his opponents were coming from. But all he could do was defend by seeing through their movements and avoiding their attacks.

It’ll be awhile until the others arrive.

The black-violet one launched in front of Ranpo as he flees the rain of swords along the wall. The ground was littered with them. He stopped just as the thin sword jabbed the area above his nose, piercing the wall beside him. The dark-grey haired pulled his sword out and smirked, baring his fangs, “Aside from your ‘senses’ as brother would call it, though I doubt you’ll range more than him...” The last sentence went in a light mutter. “You’re quite nimble - _for a coward!!_ ”

Ranpo took a few deep breaths, distancing himself from the adversaries. He didn’t fancy being cornered in a match of strength since he lacked that very aspect. It’s obvious he’s incompatible with the situation.

And Kuro still remained dormant.

The Detective frequently aimed for the entrance but he wouldn’t make it that obvious. They could _and_ would block the doorway within a few strides.

The man ducked when the dark-grey haired’s blade sliced the area where his shoulders would’ve been. He’d then scurried the opposite direction when the other threw another couple of swords at him.

Conversely from before, the Detective didn’t sense any bloodlust from their chase and swinging blades. It was as though they were trying to catch an _easy_ prey, like playing around with food before eating them.

…And for what reason?

Only one conclusion came to mind, with a reference to what the dark-grey haired had said.

They knew the Detective isn’t a threat _but_ a mere annoyance.

He’s powerless - or more specifically, _‘a human without an ability’_.

It’d make sense back in the office where a majority of the humans they encounter were ability-users thus _igniting_ such negative feelings of being threatened. 

Ranpo felt his skin prickled with vexation, but the irritation was overwhelmed by exhaustion. It had been at least five minutes - though it doesn’t felt like it - since dodging the persistent in this partly medium-large building.

A repetitive hoarse chuckle suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

The suited vampire stopped in his tracks and reached for his pockets, fishing out a red phone with decorative straps. It happened to be the vampire’s ring-tone and a repulsive one at that.

The phone clicked open, “What is it? Has it been cleared already?” his scratchy voice demanded. His companion stood sideways from him. Ranpo uses this chance to steady his breathing.

“What?!... _That many?!?_...Damn that shadow man!!...Alright, alright we’ll get there!!”

_‘Shadow man?’_ Ranpo wondered. The indiscreet description of the adversaries’ ‘other’ obstructer engenders a notable familiarity.

When he ended the call, the other called out, “What the heck happened?”

“They reached the wares. We have to leave some of the bounty from the first floor!” The pink haired cried out.

The dark-grey haired sighs, scratching the back of his head, “Then let’s end this. We can’t let them have it. That guy’s coming out of slumber enough as it is!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!!” shouted the other. He was the first to launch at the Detective who maneuvered away from the throw of swords. The cutting gusts of wind that flew by were becoming more and more accurate. One actually pushed his spiky hair back. He _felt_ the blade’s surface as it came into close quarters with his ear.

Now he’s just at a few feet away from the gaping door.

“Since you want to escape so badly…”

A low menacing voice sounded from behind the pink haired.

The back of his hair prickled. It was the same feeling from back then.

A black shadow jumped from high above the suited vampire’s head and Ranpo saw the fanged smile of the black-violet vampire - the look of a predator about to finish his prey. The momentum of his dive from above drove him closer with disconcerting speed, ready to strike with his thin blade pulled back.

A deafening **crunch** sounded before everything went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to add a bit more to this chapter but it'll be a bit too long. So please excuse the cliff-hanger XD
> 
> Oh. I've just recently discovered a BL VN game, Lamento: BTV and let's just say, I've become a fan. B)
> 
> Hopefully, updates will resume as per usual.
> 
> See you next chapter! :)  
> -Tsuyun


	7. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this came three days late. B(  
> I did mention it'll be a long chapter and this is the longest to date.
> 
> A headache slowed me down from overwork.  
> Please enjoy, read and review.  
> 

The extracting team tensed inevitably when they discovered the adversaries have returned earlier than expected. Dazai had been listening in since Ranpo hung up; a discreet tactic to get notified as their colleague interacted with Kuro.

Given that they’re _dealing_ with mythical beings, Kunikida took the initiative. He drove them through several either known or new shortcuts, the man took mental notes to jot them down later while minding the speed limit.

They needed to get there as soon as possible.

 

+++

 

Ranpo froze in utter shock.

In front on him - in-between the Detective and the opposing vampire - stood Kuro.

A considerable length of the thin sword had pierced through his chest, straight where his heart is located. Kuro heaved in a hunch; blood spreads and heavily dripped on the floor from his torn jacket.

The dark-grey haired have took a step back and looks quite baffled. His comrade didn’t have the same fervor from before either.

Ranpo knew the vampire could escape from his cage by himself but Kuro’s apparent sacrifice left him appalling. Alarmingly, the downwards angle of the sword pointed with a glare at his throat. Being taller than the Detective, it had gone through Kuro’s chest instead when the opponent intended to aim for his neck.

Kuro grab onto the sword’s handle and as he began pulling it out, he exhaled; “You…are very troublesome.” Although his lidded gaze stayed affixed at the vampire up front, his words were directed to the human behind him. “..‘What do you…suppose to do?’…” Kuro continued. Ranpo warily watched the tip of the thin sword retreating back into the light-blue haired’s back. Blood poured from every inch of its movement. The man couldn’t felt more repulsed, even more so at Kuro’s reaction towards the perceived painful ordeal.

“..‘What can you do?’...” The sword finally exited his chest, its blade fully covered in red. Then Kuro abruptly lowered the sword, staining the floor with a line of splattered red liquid. “Thinking of such things…is the most… _boring_.” With a swing, the light-blue haired threw the blade across the room.

The black-violet wearing vampire narrowed his eyes and a second later intensely shifted a kick to Kuro’s chest, sending him colliding with the Detective and out the gapping doors. They plunged heftily into the cold water of the docking area, in-between piers.

Ranpo coughed upon resurfacing, his once fuzzy straight hair now lay flat with his bangs stuck to his face. A few feet away, Kuro trudge his way towards the edge of the pier. With the lantern knocked out and it’s light diminishing from where it landed on shore, Ranpo could barely make out the platform. His glasses were missing too - not that he couldn’t see without them. After adjusting to the darkness and with his sense of hearing he managed to grab onto the wooden edge of the pier, with some help from the high tide.

Kuro, who’s next to him, writhes with heavy chokes and pants. The Detective caught the whiff of blood mixed with humidity by a passing night air. And a bit on his wet clothes, likely from the water.

Out from the building, haste-driven footsteps came running into the docks. “This had gone far enough!!” shouted the approaching figure.

Kuro exhaled before grabbing Ranpo by his waist, “We’re making a jump for it…though this is pointless.” His voice laced with agitation and doubt.

The man gave a puzzled look, “Ehh?! What do you mean by-uwahhh!!”

Kuro launched over the water after he crouched towards the base of the pier, passing the suited vampire’s rain of swords.

“Dammit!!” he cursed just as the dark-grey haired gave chase.

“Oi oi, you should rest Mr Sleepy Ash!!” He mocked after them.  
  


Kuro knew they could catch up, especially with and by the smell of his trailing blood. He might have to drain them however little effects it have.

There were abandoned storage compartments around the building they were in before, surrounded by the dark imposing forest. He had to decide where to shake their pursuers off, although his sight and mind wavered persistently. Sensing the vampire’s indecision the Detective then pointed out a small security shed hidden beyond a clearing among compartments. Without a second thought, Kuro soon reached the back side of the building.

From the distance, leaping steps and questioning shouts can be heard. Ranpo quietly noted they’ve evaded the enemy, for now at least.

Kuro subsequently collapsed on all fours, legs sluggish and hands growing numb. His light-blue clothes were tarnished with dark red and a few droplets of blood littered the grass under him. “This is…such a chore…”

In a puff of white and blue, Kuro reverted back into his cat form.

The vampire-cat lay tiredly on the grass while taking in deep laborious breaths, his wound burning even more than his headache.

The Detective’s self-reproach tightened at the sight.

His remorse seared by the show of weakness - his reaction to that _one moment_ where he could’ve escaped the danger, due to the supernatural beings’ blatant display of inferiority. It was a somewhat similar situation when he’s trapped in that fictional world with Yosano by Poe’s ability. His weakness causes the doctor to get hurt. It…horrified him to see her in that dreadful state. 

Ranpo was aware of the fact that he wasn’t gifted with abilities. But of course that doesn’t mean he’d conform. After all it would be lame that the Master Detective was nothing special.

Ranpo gently slid his left hand underneath Kuro’s trembling form and his other supported the feline’s blood soaked back, just like when he first found him. The man lifted him up as he asked the vampire-cat’s condition. A moment pass and Kuro spoke in-between pants, “…I have not drunk…” he began, “…human blood for centuries.” He gave a side-long glance at the Detective, his crimson eyes a reminiscent of the blood he lost. “I’m _practically_ a stray cat…”

Kuro had gone so far without blood, the natural resource for vampires _and_ the most infamous of their general understanding. The Detective may not know the depth of what it entails for Kuro, given that he’s a vampire bound by a contract. There are definite variations of the mythical beings. It’s highly plausible that a majority weren’t recorded _or_ has been encountered by researchers and by extension, storytellers of the past.

But Kuro _have_ eaten solids before. The fishes everyone gave him, the cat food, meat and even takoyaki that Dazai tried once as an experiment. Could he have not heed to blood since it wasn’t his only source of consumption? However it likely weakened him.

‘Surviving without a necessity’, perhaps it pertains to Kuro’s self. Although he barely knew him outside his cat form, the vampire’s someone who avoids anything he dubs as ‘troublesome’.

_‘…and yet…’_

The unsheathing of a sword sounded from behind them, dissolving Ranpo’s thoughts.

“The scent of your blood stops here Mr Sleepy Ash!” the black-violet clothed vampire shouted.

Ranpo tensed. He leans against the wall as he pulled the vampire-cat closer.

“Come out here already you piece of shit!!” the suited one followed.

The dark-grey haired then suddenly stops in his tracks, earning a look from his comrade.

A familiar scent filled the cold night air, one that he _despises_.

Both vampires turned when they heard a hardened leap from above the compartments behind them. A shadowy figure roared and they jumped out of its point of impact. As the dust cleared, the figure lifted their enlarged hand. Purple-yellow eyes caught them in a glare.

“Geh! It’s that kid!” the pink haired spat out.

“You’re not hurting anyone anymore!” Atsushi growled.

“Well, _once_ you’re an enemy of the Agency…” another voice came from their left, “…we won’t take it lying down.” Kunikida pushed up his glasses, readying his note book.

The dark-grey haired vampire clicked his tongue, “This is why I _hate_ ability-users!”  
  


Ranpo gave a small smile - his colleagues arrived just in time.

A wet cough turned his attention back to the cat in his arms, he’s wheezing quite heavily.

Kuro will immediately be brought to Yosano’s attention once they return but could her ability heal the necessities of a vampire? He never doubted the doctor’s capabilities and her knowledge but he knows none of her patients were ever a _vampire_. Heck, none of them even know vampires even existed before encountering Kuro in his true identity.

And there happens to be more out there, lurking in the shadows. It’s an unknown with barely enough information to refer from.

The Detective remembered the vampire-cat’s contract - it’s been a few hours since. Could this obligation have something to do with his lack of blood intake? Possibly.

Ranpo sighs; Kuro sure had a lot of questions to answer. After he got better that is.

He shifted his hand that supported Kuro’s back towards the vampire’s eye level. Kuro blinked as he noticed. Confused in his hazy mind, he looks up.

The man nodded, “A change of plans. Go ahead, Kuro.”

Knowingly the vampire-cat’s eyes widen. He slowly albeit bafflingly lowered his gaze onto the hand before him, “You’re…really troublesome I could just die.”

Kuro promptly opens his mouth and sank his tiny fangs on the Detective’s index finger.

“Ow!” Ranpo grimaced at the surge of pain.

White-blue light engulfed the cat as the blue electric tether reappeared. Kuro retransformed and the circular energy surrounding his neck and Ranpo’s hand breaks, unveiling dark glowing chains. Kuro lifts himself from the Detective’s lap and sat from across the man in a thud. He doesn’t profusely tremble nor pant anymore, though still wholly covered with blood.

“Ahh this is bothersome…” Kuro sighs, bracing a hand to his chest like his insides were mending itself. It appeared that he was healing by the help of a human’s blood, _Ranpo’s blood_ to be precise. “But it can’t be helped then.” He faced Ranpo with his usual lidded expression, “You’re my Eve now.”

The man gave a thoughtful look, “Eve?” The vampire’s words of servitude back in the office resurfaced and he immediately frowned, “Me?”

Kuro gave a plain nod.

The man crossed his arms, “Well I digress. I’m _just_ a Master Detective…who’s bound to a vampire..?” Ranpo retracted, furrowing his eyebrows, “That doesn’t seem right.”

A loud crackle followed by a thud prompted the two back towards the clearing.

The suit wearing vampire had landed squarely on his face; the compartment behind him was badly damaged. A few feet away Kunikida was on his knees with a stun gun in hand. Atsushi’s holding onto the taller black-violet’s sword that lowered down on him. Both are struggling to push back.

Around the corner, Dazai came running when he saw the flash of blue light. He was trying to locate their colleague and Kuro while also avoiding contact with the ongoing fight.

As he approached, the sight of floating chains quickly astounds him.

“Ranpo-san!” Dazai called out.

The Detective turns towards the brunette, “Ah! Dazai!”

One end of the chains locked around Ranpo’s right hand while the other hooked onto the light-blue haired’s nape.

Dazai elevates his gaze towards the chains. They swayed in a gravity of their own. “It appears that you’ve finalized the contract.” He noted with wonder laced in his voice.

Ranpo shrugged, “Mm, well to keep this guy from passing out anyways.”  
  


Without seconds to spare both warring opponents were exponentially defeated.

The dark-grey haired lay low as he clutches his side. His longsword bent by the were-tiger’s bare mutated clawed hands after he was thrown in the air. His comrade didn’t move, save for some twitching, ever since the bespectacled man stunned him twice. And he has been mumbling a storm of curses from under his breath.

“Hmm~ Good work you two~” Dazai came strolling in a sing-song voice with Ranpo next to him. Kuro plodded behind them, still clutching his chest. “Dazai-san, Ranpo-san--Ehh?!” cried Atsushi in shock as he behold the dark glowing chains floating above them, clinking in a sort of rhythm. Kunikida’s just as surprised.

The dark-grey haired raised his upper body by his elbows, “So he really _did_ form a contract!” He glared menacingly at Kuro, angrily spitting out blood. “Grahh!! Tsubakyun’s **_not_** gonna like this!!” shouted the suited one from the other side who somehow turned into a talking doll. Atsushi shuddered at the sight, unpleasant memories resurfaced from the back of his mind. “You piece of shitty damn humans!! You _won’t_ be able to escape your fate now!!”

Kunikida rise to his feet, “Tsuba...kyun?”

_‘Is that their leader?’_

“Who’s your boss?” He firmly demanded.

The dark-grey haired chuckled under his breath, ignoring how the tables have turned, “Our Master _hates_ the sloth… _and_ humans, especially _troublesome ability-users_.”

“Yep Tsubakyun really, _really_ hates you all!!” added the doll.

“But…” Kuro’s expression contorted dubiously. “I don’t even know who he is…what a pain.”

The black-violet vampire scoffed, and a low leap later, he gathered his bent-out sword, went across and snatched the doll off the ground. “That’s _why_ he wanted to kill you and everyone else. **_Better prepare yourselves_** _._ ”

With that warning, the two disappeared into the night.

The Detectives didn’t give chase.

Ranpo sighs, “Good grief~”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go after them?” Atsushi asked.

“Don’t bother Atsushi-kun.” Ranpo places his hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “Surely and unfortunately we’ll meet them again.”

“Ahh…I..see.” As the were-tiger reverted back to normal, Kuro sat down with a thud, “My body ache all over, what a pain~” he complained, transforming back into a cat.

“We all are. Except for Dazai.” said Kunikida.

“Hey~ I did my best you know.”

“What’s more, we have a _whole lot_ to deal with from here.” came the bespectacled man, the last message from the enemy resounded in his mind.

Dazai reached out and touches the chains. A cold sensation brushed against his palm. “Well I can say for certain that the appearance of vampires has something to do with the city’s current predicament. And since the enemies were persistently after Kuro-kun, there must be a deeper side that involves him.”

Kunikida brought his thumb and index finger to his chin. After a brief moment of contemplation he gave that they should discuss the matters with the Agency’s leader. He was very cautious when he called the office, noting that he had a bad premonition. It was seconds after Dazai’s tele-communication reassurance.

A sneeze suddenly erupted from the Master Detective and the chains vanished into thin air.

“Ugh, so cold~” Ranpo whimpered as he hugged himself. He was soaked from head to toe. And with the night air blowing, it’s sure to result into a cold.

“Me too~~” mumbled a low voice.

On the ground Kuro was visibly trembling.

“Should we head back?” Atsushi looked at everyone, finding no disagreements.

It’s been one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ranpo deduced that Kuro’s means of escape is to transform into his cat form and slip from his restraints. And the cage had enough space in-between its cylinder bars for a small cat to squeeze through.  
> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English/an English tone. 
> 
> There's another hiatus for this week and the next. I'm working on the next arc which considerably be a long one.  
> My semester break's coming soon! XD and I've moved the official upload date to Sunday because of convenience.  
> \- Tsuyun


	8. A: Exchanges to changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for all the support!  
> It's been around two months since the last update! (and even then it was just edits).  
> It's rather hectic irl, emphasis on my computer's instability. 
> 
> But well, the story will resume as usual.  
> Welcome to the new arc!!  
> ...which I will indicate only in notes and will summarize at the end of the story. Enjoy~★

The Director returned awhile after the rescue team departed, and instantly took notice the broken windows of the office and some shuffling before Kenji’s figure walked into his line of sight. The teen stooped down and lifted what appears to be one of the desks. When the blond saw the Agency’s president approaching the building he greeted with a wave from the shattered window.

Kunikida have briefly informed him of Ranpo’s kidnapping and their intended pursuit of the adversaries; both which involves something complicated with Kuro, the little black cat. Though an eloquent report will be given, the disconcerting feeling he had didn’t ceased.

The office was a mess but nothing incorrigible.

The members weren’t seriously harmed either. Although Kyouka needed some treatment for her waist, she managed and was helping Naomi and Haruno clean-sweep away the scattered glass. Kenji along with the other clerks assisted with the leftovers around the windows after compiling the broken desks out in the hallway. The undamaged ones were arranged in a corner of the office. Once the areas around the windows were safe, Yosano and a clerk use the blankets from the infirmary to cover the windows from the night’s chill. All the while Tanizaki relayed what had transpired to the Agency’s leader.

It was well into midnight afterwards when they received a call from Dazai.

 

“Sorry for the wait.”

Atsushi walks into the office in a light jog, with Kuro wrapped by a fluffy towel tucked in his arms. Dazai informed them their detour to the dorms ten minutes before, claiming that Ranpo and Kuro needed to dry themselves. In an attempt to escape, they got blown into the cold waters of the abandoned harbor - earning varying perturbed expressions from the members, save for the Director.

Kyouka went and quietly gave Ranpo back his hat which he gratefully accepted. “Oh? It doesn’t fit with my clothes does it?” The man wore a whitish grey buttoned-up shirt with black pants, making the brown hat on his head seemingly out of place. Kyouka blinked, “Is that so?” Ranpo shrugged with a smile, “Ah well whatever, Thanks for taking care of it Kyouka-chan.”

Soon warm refreshments were brought in, followed by a single bottle of wine for the adults. Kyouka later reassures the worried were-tiger of her wellbeing as he took a seat next to her. While everyone settled down, Kuro who lay motionless within the folds of the warm towel felt eyes on him. He knows who they belonged to and he knew that it’s inevitable.

Nevertheless he _pretended_ to not notice, to simply lie there on the sofa - taken from the client’s booth, in-between Atsushi and Ranpo. Maybe he’ll drift off for a bit.

“Well then, well then, shall we begin?~” exclaimed Dazai, grinning with a cup of wine in hand.

Kuro jerked at the brunette’s suddenness.

“Yes, let’s begin.” Fukuzawa agreed. He sipped his tea before continuing. The black cat flinched under his firm stare, again.

“Kuro.”

The cat slowly faces the Director.

Everyone went silent, all eyes fell on Kuro.

Since he barely interacted with the Agency’s leader, all he could note from the little moments he’d saw the man was the aura of an intimidating authority figure - a _‘super-leader’_. But contrary to what Kuro half-expected, Fukuzawa nodded gently… _quietly_. Even in his tired mind, he caught what the man insinuates.

A moment passed, and Kuro mumbled out, “...What a pain.” with his gaze downcast. He slid away from the towel, climbed Atsushi’s lap then jumped for the floor next to Kyouka.

A somber looking teenager sitting with his legs folded occupied the space after a white-blue light. His clothes a hectic mess of red splotches, specifically around his chest area, and somewhat worn out.

Despite a warm shower as a cat back at Ranpo’s dorm, in Kuro’s original form his clothes were left untouched. Apparently both forms had separate physical realms - as Atsushi concluded, especially since he helped clean and dry the tired vampire-cat in the sink.

The humans didn’t react much. In their line of work that often involves blood, it was but experience that steeled them. But, they weren’t exactly _unfazed_ either.

Atsushi gave a worried look, “Kuro, are you sure you’re alright?”

The said vampire side-glanced him, ‘ _You’re a worrisome one human-tiger. Such a pain…’_

“Of course I am…I’m a vampire after all.” he lazily replied.  
  


“Though, I couldn’t say I’m thrilled to be bound to a vampire.” Ranpo munched on his sweet potato; finishing his statement. When the Director highlighted the vampire’s semi-contract after his re-introduction, Ranpo announced finalizing it was the only available solution within a short period of time. And Dazai subsequently added, from the two-way device before the transmission was cut off by the bubbling of water - what Kuro have been through, made bluntly appalling by the display of blood on his clothes.  

Kuro rests his chin on the table, sighing tiredly. “I didn’t ask for _any_ of this~”

“It’s burdensome/troublesome.” said Ranpo and Kuro – _at the same time_.

Everyone paused what they were doing, glancing at the two.

“Oh~”

It was Kenji who broke the perplex atmosphere. “You two are very similar~” he said with a grin.

_“No we’re not!”_

“What are you taking about simple-straw-hat? What a pain…”

Kuro turns away, and found his stomach growling. At the sight of the hot-out-of-the-oven sweet potatoes on the coffee table in front of him, he _couldn’t_ resist drooling. After all the trouble he went through, he didn’t realized how famished he was for solid foods. It was diluted somewhat by his (first in ages) consumption of human blood.

Kyouka noticed. With one of the baskets in hand, she offered the starchy vegetable to the vampire. The light-blue haired blinked at ‘quiet-girl’ before taking one of the spuds. He took a bite and immediately melts from the taste. _‘Delicious~’_

“So Kuro-kun~” The vampire lifts his gaze towards the brunette, ‘lanky-bandages’. “Aside from the general evidence, a contract making vampire was quite unheard of. Could you please elaborate?”

The light-blue haired gulped down and said that there’s a name to the _‘sub-race’_ he belongs to. “I serve the Eve, a human Master, as I am a Servamp.” He reached for another potato. “A  Servant Vampire.”

“Servamp huh?” Kunikida repeated, trying out the word.

“For an exchange of blood…” added Kuro, _‘Though I prefer sweet potatoes.’_

“Then, what about those two?” Atsushi asked, referring to Kuro’s former abductors.

“They’re subclasses. They serve the Servamps.” Kuro said with an indifferent tone. The vampire ate half of another potato before continuing, “There are only six others besides me.”

“You seem to know a lot about the other Servamps huh.” The Master Detective noted with a half-eaten cookie in-between his fingers. He observed Kuro’s demeanor has a sense of _familiarity_. Ranpo had discreetly activated his ability since after Kuro transformed. Dazai was the one who found thus returned his glasses back at the clearing.

At the statement, Atsushi asked whether Kuro personally knew them, to which he simply replied, “They’re my siblings.”

Amazement is evident to those that didn’t expect his answer. And quite intriguing for those that did.

“That’s a lot.” said Tanizaki in awe.

“You have such a large family~” Kenji commented, with similar amazement.

“Where are they now?” Kyouka asked and Kuro merely shrugged. “I don’t know, everywhere?” He eyed the cup of barley tea in his hands. The light-blue haired wondered when the last time he had one. It’s always been cold/hot water or hot soup.

“We travel...” He downed a few sips and for a moment let the aroma and taste linger. “I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Why is that?” Yosano asked.

“We only cross paths when we’re in the same country.” Kuro leans his cheek against his left hand. “It’s a living for us who…stayed the same for years.”

Kunikida stayed affixed on his fresh tea, as if boring holes into them. He remained deep in thought for some time, further arranging the disconcerting matters in his mind before addressing them. “Oi Dazai.” He started, voice low. “Hm?”  Dazai who sat next to him had pictured a scenario where Kunikida was left exploring his mind and ended up sitting in the darkness after closing the office. He’ll keep those thoughts to himself for _now_ ; since ‘the train’ stopped.

“You mentioned earlier, the correlation of the mysterious deaths…” he glances at the brunette. “…and vampires being _involved_.”

The doctor made a point that it’s probable given the state of the pale bodies. And Ranpo bluntly concluded: _while_ they feed on their victims’ blood they used the doll’s curse as a cover, causing uneasiness to stir. To have been further tortured in a realm of agony is something _no one_ considers experiencing, especially when you didn’t know why _and_ how it happened.

“How long have they’ve been in the city?” The Director’s firm voice caught everyone’s attention; finally speaking since the discussions started. Ranpo simply reviewed what he had deducted, that they’ve arrived some days before the Guild’s leader first met the Director, setting the notion that enemy vampires were plotting and lurking alongside the three-way conflict. When asked in contrary, Kuro said he only stayed in Yokohama for a day before being attacked.

“Those subclasses are working under a boss…” Kunikida began, “…someone called ‘Tsubakyun’.”

Dazai glances over at the light-blue haired, “And from what we know…an _unknown_ Servamp.” The brunette grinned thoughtfully, “That’s a possible motive for vampire-napping you, Kuro-kun.”

Kuro’s frown deepened, “How so? I don’t know who they are.”

“That’s just it. They wanted to introduce themselves to you.” Dazai pointed out, a knowing glint in his eyes. “To be recognized.” The vampire’s brows knitted. Groaning, he let out a bored sigh, “That’s such a pain”.

“Furthermore, the hooded and sword handler were also managing some matters elsewhere.” The brunette continued. The Master Detective confirmed the notion with a nod as he ate half a potato. While Kunikida and Atsushi intercepted the enemy, Dazai went searching for clues at the abandoned facility, finding Ranpo’s glasses along the way. “They were hasty in making the switch and a third individual was pretty angry about its complications.”

Ranpo’s eyes narrowed solemnly, “Then someone from their other task greatly obstructed their plans. Someone they called, ‘Shadow man’.” His last sentence went in a low finish.

The other Agency members tensed with apprehension at once. Kyouka, upon realizing who it is, quietly gasps. Beside her, Atsushi has had a similar reaction earlier. There was no other plausible identity.

“It’s safe to say they’re also stirring up trouble with the Port Mafia.”

 

Well into half an hour before three in the morning, the members tidied up the office, preparing to retire for the night. It was decided the Agency will open a few hours later than the usual, giving time for needed rest and the fixes for new desks and windows.

Kuro would obviously stay with Ranpo; it was as _plain_ as a sheet of empty paper. Their restraints were discussed previously, and their distance proved crucial _and_ vital whenever the vampire’s in either one of his forms. Though they weren’t pleased, neither protested. Yosano made a point that the remaining members who were to care for Kuro back when were Ranpo himself, Dazai, Kunikida, and including the Director. Then the doctor teased to a pouting Ranpo: that it was his turn _from here on_.

The vampire-cat watches the others move about as he lazes on one of the desks in the corner.

Tanizaki approached him a little while later. He asked where Kuro was originally from, a hence to the vampire’s claim that traveling was a living for the Servamps. “I don’t remember…somewhere in Europe I guess?”

“Europe huh? That’s a long ways off…” The teen wondered.

“How about clothes?” came Naomi. “Where do you keep them?”

“I get what I can. That’s all.” The vampire-cat replied with his eyes shut.

Naomi crossed her arms and exchanged a look with Haruno who stood next to her. The girls offered to ‘clean-mend’ the vampire’s bloodied clothes and Kuro quickly declined, of course, saying that it’s troublesome. The younger Tanizaki, ‘school-girl’, insisted, adding in _‘appropriateness’_ and some hygiene matters until Kuro relented with irritation. The older Tanizaki gave a small grin, knowing his sister’s intentions.

“Are your siblings black cats too Kuro-kun?” Kenji asks as he kept poking the said cat’s nose.

“No, I’m the only cat among them.” He corrected, but the poking didn’t stop even as the blond teenager awed curiously.

Meanwhile it appears Ranpo may have caught a mild cold from the ordeal. Though it can be cured with a night’s rest Yosano nonetheless gave him some medicine, just in case.

Before closing the office, Fukuzawa gave the members a firm word of caution. Within hindsight they need to quell the ambiguity of the enemies’ plans. And with the Port Mafia being involved, the stakes were raised even higher.

 

The vampire-cat rode on Ranpo’s shoulder as they went back to the dorms. Being tired and sleepy, no matter where he’s to sleep, he’d just jump right into dream land.

When the door behind them clicked, Kuro dropped to the tatami floor and sprawled his tired furry limbs while Ranpo went ahead to change into lighter clothes. Tanizaki was estimated to be around Kuro’s full height, thus the teenager will lend some of his clothes in the meantime while the girls work on his clothing. Soon enough, the red haired teenager came to drop his clothes and pick Kuro’s up.

Both Tanizaki and Ranpo looks over the gloomy light-blue haired who fitted the teen’s long-sleeved shirt and pants. He even bought others if the former didn’t fit. Kuro was indeed taller by a few centimeters but the extra length fits just fine. The vampire commented that he felt like a kid being given ‘hand-downs’ and was inspected by the ‘perpetrators’.

After Tanizaki left, Kuro lies on the floor near the kitchen. The Detective shuffling in the room and the soft ticking clock above the small dinner table were the only sounds that followed after.

A lot of things changed - quicker than he could catch up.

He didn’t expect to wallow in them when he first set foot into the city out of boredom and hunger.

_‘Sighs~ What a pain…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English/an English tone. 
> 
> This chapter's in two parts: A and B.  
> When I edit this formerly singular chapter, it was too long and way pass my word limit for a chapter!  
> So I decided to cut it in half.
> 
> Note that part B happens around the same time as part A. And the first draft was actually a back and forth switch of scenes between what happens in part A and B.  
> I favor putting in character interactions ;) 
> 
> Well see you all next week! :)  
> -Tsuyun


	9. B: Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update's a bit late 'cause I was dyeing my 'newbie' sisters' hair XD lol
> 
> Here's part B, which happens around the same time as the last chapter which is part A.

The Bartender flinched at the offending beer mug abruptly shoved to his face. It was close enough that the rim almost touched his chin. The man meekly smiled and with an air of obligated customer service, he retrieved it a moment later.

“Aaah~ dddat was sum _goooood beeer~_ ” slurred the customer - a petite working woman in her early thirties known solely as Hirabayashi, after chugging half of her latest refill. It was her third drink and she’s clearly intoxicated.

Getting used to a customer’s demands is essential after all, and quite the normalcy for a bar employee.

Apart from the woman who occupied the counter where the Bartender worked, some other customers lingered around the tables. Most are regulars, Hirabayashi included. She came in a bit late today. But that wasn’t anything _out_ of the ordinary. The employees aren’t allowed to pry. It’s their duty to serve and provide comfort for the customers, especially when the establishment was _connected_ to a powerful group. Although regular citizens come by, mainly in the daytime, they weren’t _keen_ on the night hours when members of the Mafia frequented the bar.

And a conversation he had with the woman when she came a few hours ago concerns that very fact. She was the only woman citizen and the other regulars were men who came in black suits before drinking their night away; members of the Mafia no doubt.

But the woman said she didn’t care and that she would leave after clearing her mind.

“Otooowee-kunn, another puhweease~” Again Hirabayashi held out the mug, her head tilted to the side with a broad smile. The Bartender, Otori, gave her another polite smile that he reliantly exhausts order after order. During her usual visits, she would drink at least two glasses of wine but her _only_ order for the night was a splurge of beer.

The Bartender briefly glances at the clock near the Kitchen; it was half an hour pass one. Even as he stayed dutiful to his station, Otori was concern for her safety. _No_ woman should wonder around late at night, _especially_ when they’re wasted. “Hirabayashi-san, it’s rather late. Wouldn’t your friend be worried?”

“Ehh?~ ” she pouted, lowering her mug down. She twirled her reading glasses around on the counter-table as her eyes closed, “Welll~ I guess Ta-chan’s mad ef I stay out late…”

“I’m sure she is.”

Hirabayashi’s friend - a person only described as her apartment neighbor with long black hair would always come to pick her up from her night out drinking. Though he never _seen_ her, she seemed to be a kind and patient friend - according to Hirabayashi.

“Wellp! I shuud give Ta-chan a calll~” she slurred, taking out her mobile phone from her dress pocket. “Should I call her for you?” Otori offered but the woman shook her head in an exaggerated manner. Her scruffy disheveled bangs covered her face in the process.

A soft chuckle came from the end of the counter, “Oh Hirabayashi-sama you’re really something.” said the bar’s manager. Behind her stood two of the Bartender’s senior colleagues who were grinning and nodding understandably. In all honesty, this was the first time any of the bar’s employees _ever_ seen her loose herself. She’s normally a calm, soft speaking chivalrous woman.

Hirabayashi drowsily asks for the payment while mentioning her friend wants her to wait outside. The Bartender doubt she made a proper phone call given how drunk and sleepy she is. The woman wobbly lifts herself from her seat and raised a hand in salute; her snakeskin-like necklace reflected the wine shelves’ soft lights. _‘She had a strange taste in jewelry.’_ Otori once said in thought.

“Weelp! Guud nite Otowee-kun~”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine waiting outside Hirabayashi-san? Perhaps you should wait here.”

“Naahh it’s fineee. Besides Ta-chan’s rather annoyed.” She smiled, “Ta-chan will be here soon and I’m sober enough tu walk maiself”

The bar employees were reluctant but nonetheless wish her a safe return home.

Once outside with the doors closed behind her, the woman stood silently in the alley way. She lifted her gaze up at the dark sky peeking in-between the two buildings and sighs, “Tuday’s such a hassle at work…”

Tomorrow she had an extra shift for one of her two jobs - the one that she felt uncomfortable with in recent weeks - at a fast food restaurant. Though when offered, she _didn’t_ refuse the extra hour. In the end it was for her living expenses. Somehow, the feeling she felt was _slightly_ akin to when she was bullied as a young teenager.

The woman touched her necklace before softly humming a melody. An old tune that…often calms her down.

After a few moments, she began towards the sidewalk, deciding to head for the nearby lamppost to steady herself.

She clutches her phone in her dress pocket, “Ta-chan are you there?-”

Hirabayashi couldn’t as much as squeal in surprise when someone roughly grabbed her from behind.

Her mouth was covered by a large hand while the other had a firm hold of her waist. In her flustered mind, two figures came into view but she couldn’t see their faces clearly. But vaguely they appeared to be men by their low rugged whispers, speaking in a foreign language.

One keeps a lookout while the other two, including the one that held her captive went further into an alley way.   

They stopped after a few strides. One of the men shuffled towards Hirabayashi’s left side and took a hold of her along with the first man. She squirmed and tried to resist their hold of her wrists though she can barely stand nor see within mild darkness.

Hirabayashi heard a shuffle in front of her. It was the remaining man, possibly the leader. The feeling of impending dread only deepens when she felt his hot breath on her nose. The man in front grabbed her chin and turned her face from left to right, as if he was examining her. The other two men were chuckling.

“You’re a pretty girl~ Wanna have some fun with us?~”

She weakly begged the man to release her upon understanding what he said, but he bluntly declined.

“Aww don’t be such a party pooper babe~”

“P-please…I need to get home.” She pleaded again but it fell on death-ears. The leader slid the hand that commanded her chin down to her waist. She tried to stifle her tears as he groped her, coaxing her to go with them and that she doesn’t have a choice.

Hirabayashi felt a tight pain around her neck, it seemed like time had slowed down.

_Tap! Tap!_

The man felt something touched the back of his shoulder.

He turned and is suddenly met with a punch to the face from below. He momentarily went flying before ending his decent in an empty open dumpster. The crash gave a loud deafening bang. The woman felt the other two twitched in stunned surprise.

“ _How impudent._ ”  

A voice came from where they entered the alley way. “Didn’t she ask you to stop?”

Slowly, Hirabayashi turned her head.

“You bastard!!” One of the men cursed.

She saw a dark figure of someone approaching, cloaked in black and wearing what appears to be a hat, before her flustered mind blurred out.   
  


Everything felt disoriented; her mind’s eye a loose torrent of disarray and her head fallen into light-headedness. Hirabayashi opens her eyes and tried to steady her vision but the view of the alley way comes as a blurry picture. Heaviness descended all over her body and her left side stung from a scrape she didn’t remember. Though faintly in her muddied mind, clashing sounds were prevalent among the dancing shadows in front of her.

Slowly as Hirabayashi regains the feeling of her limbs, she realized and felt her legs on the ground. The light-brunette was standing up but not quite. Her right felt warm and a long sleeved hand appeared to have supported her up by force. The soothing smell of an unfamiliar floral perfume seemed to waft from her warmer side.  
  


Two of the thugs were battered with bruises; one of them falls unconscious after a second hit to the chest and the other sprawled on all fours nearby. Only the leader was left standing, facing the insulting intruder who doesn’t seem fazed at the threat of a looming opponent.

“You piece of shit!!!” He flew a punch at their head but was easily bested and instead of the dumpster he was repeatedly thrown at, the cloaked man brought him face first on the ground without hesitation neither difficulty.

Blood coughed out of his throat, gushing from the impact of the dirty pavement. “You don’t know when to quit do you?” The thug leader twitched when he felt the man, _in turn_ , looming over him. A foot pushed his right aching shoulder blade and the grounded man’s horror only increased. “Get out of my sight.”

The thugs responded immediately. They gather their fallen comrade, scurried away in frightful cries and disappear into the darkness of the alley ways behind buildings.

“Damn these guild leftovers!” Chuya cursed under his breath.

Near the entrance, Kouyou had a small grin while gently holding the recovering Hirabayashi to her side. “Well done.” she said as the cloaked Mafioso adjusts his hat. He nodded, walking out of the alley, “Those pests are nothing more than a complaint.”

With her mind clearing somewhat, Hirabayashi politely freed herself from the taller woman’s support. Chuya addresses her well-being and she feebly replied that she’s fine, as she straightens her already disheveled clothes. Her ankle wobbled slightly and Kouyou wondered if she’s drunk, though she already knew the answer.

“It’s ok, I can handle it.” The woman smiles reassuringly, before feeling a tug behind her neck. “Ah I better get going. My friend is waiting for me.” She insistently thanked them for saving her and went on her way up the side walk.

They bid her farewell and once she safely disappears out of sight, the two Port Mafia executives continued towards their destination; the bar which belonged to one of the Mafia’s shareholders.

They arrived only awhile ago by car. And it was a mere coincidence that they saw a petite woman being dragged away by thugs a few blocks ahead. “Tch! Those low life scoundrels” Chuya was aiming to take it easy along the way but those ‘troublesome insects’ deterred him. They had enough to deal with for the night. Though, _neither_ both minded a little scuffle. It was repulsive to ignore anyways.

 

“Akutagawa’s coming right?”

“Gin says so, after he reports to the boss.”

The two sat separately but not far. The employees have instantly prepared their usual orders when they arrived so the executives only had to relax and wait in comfort. Some of the more sober of the Mafia men greeted them the second they noticed among their wasted comrades.

It was a _rough_ night for the Port Mafia.

Hours ago two of the reptilian brotherhood; Tachihara, Gin and their men intercepted another one of the enemies’ attempt to steal more of their weaponry with the later aid of the Mafia’s rabid dog and his assistant. The executives and few others were waiting to take part in the final capture phrase but they were _apparently_ handicapped.

After the backup’s departure, an invader visited Headquarters. That someone cloaked in brown burned everything in their path and led a fiery waste as they ran on every floor. Skillfully blasting fire burnouts for the Mafia to handle and stay clear from.

Chuya finds it annoyingly _appalling_ that after the fire was washed down; there were burned portraits or indications of a sort of insect and arachnid, mostly scorpions.

In the end the fire-spouting accomplice evaded capture and only a handful of ammunition were salvaged.

“Damn it!!” Chuya slammed his gloved fist on the counter, frightening the Bartender and a few of the nearby staff members who started serving the Mafioso’s usual order. Kouyou quietly sips her warm tea, her order arrived minutes before.

“ _These creatures…_ really made a mess of the Mafia.” The man growled angrily, grabbing the wine glass from the Bartender. “Heh…every last one of ‘em, we’ll _really_ take back what’s ours!”

 

+++

 

When Hirabayashi knows for certain that she’s alone and out of earshot, the woman breathes a sigh of relief while leaning against the concrete wall-fence around the corner where she made a turn. Hirabayashi then tiredly slid down on the pavement.

“That was… _horrid_.” She said after some time.

Her snakeskin necklace - that had been tightening her neck for some time - uncurled and resumed its actual form; a black snake with piercing red eyes.

The serpent hissed before slithering away from the woman’s neck and onto the sidewalk, a white-dark blue light covered its body as it went.

The glow soon vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

“You’re…reckless.”

A deep but soft voice came from a dark figure wearing long black robes with two ammo belts. Hirabayashi sleepily glances upwards as a smile forms on her face, “I’m sorry Ta-chan.” She rests her gaze on her friend’s one red eye peeking from a tear of his paper-bag head. The other two paper-bags adorned with cute faces made a small rustle against the night’s wind.

“But those vampires…kept showing at work…” Her eyes are getting heavier as she spoke, “Ignorance…is bliss. But…I’ve _never_ had…that privilege…”

The one called ‘Ta-chan’ knelt down and carefully carried the woman in his long-sleeved arms.

With one swift turn, both companions disappeared into the night, leaving the sidewalk barren once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English/an English tone. 
> 
> Up next....more characters will appear which means _(:3」∠)_ more work ahaha
> 
> See you next chapter! XD  
> -Tsuyun


	10. Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to this long-awaited chapter XD  
> The last update was in June last year. ^_^;  
> But, thank you very much for all the support, I very much appreciate it! 
> 
> A lot has happened as I've updated in this story's summary (please look out for them! :D )  
> And one of it is the editing of the older chapters. I encourage old and new readers to go re-read them as I've corrected and added so much more than the previous versions. ;v; 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope this chapter suffices~  
> **Chapters 1-9 had been greatly edited as of January 30th 2018**

Ranpo assures himself that it wasn’t his ‘usual morning’; no matter how it felt like the latter upon waking up, with his minor cold subsided. He glances over at the vampire-cat comfortably lying on his back, lightly snoring on a pillow a few feet away from his futon. He had only a spare pillow for the vampire. Though after receiving it, Kuro instantly retired into sleep. The detective later made a mental note to buy another futon sometime. He _might_ as well - seeing as he’s stuck with him.

Ranpo slept-in a few hours as the sun was a quarter up in the sky. The others are likely already at the office. That however isn’t something unusual. He wasn’t a morning person after all.

After he stretched for a bit, the detective prepared himself for the day. Meanwhile Kuro hasn’t stirred, even after Ranpo dried his wet hair to when he finished tying his necktie. “Oi Kuro~” He called into their shared quarters and like the few times before, the vampire-cat didn’t respond.

The man sighed. His exasperation growing as his stomach kept reminding him that it’s empty. He _would_ go to the nearby convenience store on his own, but Kuro’s _practically_ needed to get through the door. The limit of their distance is really constricting. Its fortunate he even got to use the shower, since it’s minimally away from the other.

Ranpo walked over once his stomach growled again. “Good grief.” He muttered as he crouched down and started to lightly shake the vampire-cat, “Kuro, I’m starving. Wake up already!”

Kuro mumbled a ‘nya~’ before he turns over, still asleep.

The detective pouted for what seemed like the fourth time. “Geez you really are _‘sleepy’_ huh~”

His notion quietly brought him back, to the time when Kuro re-introduced himself to the director, to the whole Agency. The vampire was formerly known as ‘Sleepy Ash of Sloth’. It wasn’t thoroughly discussed then, but instinctively he noted that one information at the back of his mind. What he did gather from it was; Kuro’s general origins and how it relates to his known personality.

Once the vampire revealed more about the Servamps and therefore his siblings, he looked back and put pieces of that small puzzle together. All in all there are seven Servamps and they had titles _based_ of the seven deadly sins, with each highly likely correlating with their personalities. And it _goes_ without saying that the identity of the eight Servamp was quite obscuring.

But now as a part of their contract, the vampire’s current name was given by him. Of course he didn’t think much of it. Kuro was just a cat that he found initially and _somehow_ that light connection morphed into a Servamp and his Eve master.

At last, Ranpo ended up bringing the still snoring vampire-cat out, carrying him with his left arm underneath his poncho. And Minutes later into buying bento breakfasts, Kuro finally woke to the store’s air-conditioner.

 

+++

 

Being the lazy vampire that he is, Kuro hitched a ride on Ranpo’s left shoulder as soon as the man secured the door behind them. The detective didn’t mind much; especially within this time of day increasing crowds of people littered the streets and buildings. When they arrive the sight of the Agency’s broken windows as he observed, caught a few knowing locals’ attention for a few seconds before they continued what they were doing before.

It _is_ the Armed Detective Agency, after all.

They caught Kenji when they reached the office’s floor walking out of the small kitchen across the hallway with a mug of warm tea. The blond teenager greeted as they approached, consequently opening the door for the older man and his feline hitch-hiker.

Both Tanizaki and Atsushi welcomed Ranpo once he made his presence known in the office. Kyouka went and offered her desk to the detective while she shared a mildly flustered Atsushi’s table. Temporary sitting arrangements were incorporated for those who had their desks broken beyond repair, Ranpo being one of them. Kenji shares Tanizaki’s and Naomi with Yosano’s, who’s in the room next door. While both Dazai’s and Kunikida’s were overturned, there are only mild chips and scrapes.

As the present teenagers were rearranging or cleaning their messed-up documents and files, Dazai lazes around on his messy desk, whining about re-working his work all over again which Ranpo sympathizes with. Lying on the desk with their arms tucked under their chins, the two _proceeded /continued_ to complain together, no matter how much the white-silver haired warned that they shouldn’t before Kunikida finished his call. He was on the phone since completing his morning routine. Ordering new desks and discussing about the repairs to the usual companies they do business with when it comes to fixtures and furniture.

“Hey Kuro!” came Naomi. Kuro raised an eyebrow at the approaching girl, feeling irritated at the sudden call-out.  She promptly showed him a paper bag, brushing over his reaction. “Here you go!” Kuro blinked at the opening, his cleaned and mended clothes are neatly tucked inside.

“Ah. I see. Thanks.”

Naomi placed the bag next to Kuro and crouched down to his eye level, “Then, why don’t you go get change?”

“I’ll do it later~” He replied simply, lying to his side.

The girl pouted then began poking his forehead, “Ehh Do you really like my brother’s clothes that much?~”

Tanizaki sweat dropped as he turned from his computer, “What’s that supposed to mean Naomi?”

“Ah yeah, apparently this guy remains in his cat form when the sun’s out.” Ranpo piped in. The man hadn’t move from his earlier position. He knows that Kuro was in his humanoid form when he fell asleep last night. Well in actuality, he had known since realizing the vampire’s identity.

Naomi was about to say something when an awestruck Atsushi exclaimed, “Oh yeah that’s right! Vampires can’t stand the sunlight right?”

“Natural light, not artificial.” Kyouka added, just as eager.

Feeling perplexed at the two teenagers’ enthusiasm, Kuro mumbled, “What the heck?”

And Naomi giggled in the process, “Yep! You two sure are adorable, aside from my dear brother that is~”

Then Dazai pointed out, “Hmm~ Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan really are astounded by Tanizaki-kun’s story.”

In the background said orange haired teenager sweat drops sheepishly, just as Kunikida finished his phone call. Leaning in, Naomi gently brushes Kuro’s head with a smile, “Well take your time Kuro-kun.” She stood and walked back to her seat next to the doctor’s. Kuro blinked after the retreating girl before resuming his lazing around and planning to leave it at that - But not for long.

“That reminds me Kuro.”

The vampire-cat opened his eyes, crimson pupils mildly in stilts. Though annoyed his voice came out at his usual lazy tone, “What?”

He watched as the white-silver haired wavered what he wanted to say. Light glances were directed to the Detective next to the vampire who’s buried in his arms on the desk. “Um…Is it alright to ask this?” The teen meekly scratched the back of his head.

“..Just say it Atsushi.” Kunikida encouraged, noticing the reason for the teenager’s hesitation. Atsushi realized this, and glances at his seat partner. Kyouka nodded silently, the glint in her eyes indicated she’s just as curious. At the same time Ranpo lifted himself and announced he’s going to look for a snack when the were-tiger asked, “I know you ate solid foods before but now, uh...do you only drink Ranpo-san blood?”

With that, the Detective literally pauses mid-sentence.

And Atsushi profusely apologizes as he kept bowing on his pile of unarranged papers, “I’m very sorry Ranpo-san! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

“You don’t have to apologize, Atsushi-kun.” Ranpo began, “I am uneasy about it but that’s just how it is right?” The man shrugged and the teenager gave another anxious apology.

Kuro sighed, giving the situation an un-amused look. “No need to worry.” He speaks up, garnering everyone’s attention after the teen’s outburst. “I prefer regular foods, like snacks for example.” He shifted his tail from side to side, “And last night’s sweet potatoes, fish, meat…and tea.”

“What about Takoyaki?” chirped Dazai.

Kuro nodded, “Yeah, that too.” Thinking about his personally favorite foods is slowly making him hungry, although the vampire ate more than an hour ago.

The Master Detective pouted, “Geez~ now I’m hungrier~”

“Blood’s maybe our main source of food, ‘cause it heals and boosts our endurance in battle...” Kuro rolled over on his back, closing his eyes with a sigh, “But it’s a pain. So no blood drinking for me~” he finished, stretching his paws out.

 

+++

 

The meeting conducted on the recorded evidences had ended and most of the Port Mafia’s higher-ups excluding the boss, Elise and Akutagawa, waited in the lounge area for the results of their prisoner’s interrogation. Some if not all, barely had any sleep beforehand.

As a result of Akutagawa’s assistance the first _and_ only member of the enemy was caught from last night’s ordeal. Similarly Higuchi provided the first lead; the discreet voice recording and pictures of some of the enemies trying to escape from various parts of the warehouse.

The pictures taken were digitally enhanced and the faces of the enemy’s own back up were visibly shown. One of them Akutagawa encountered before thus he was sent on a solo mission to find them in the meantime. And going by the known understandings, one of the creatures’ weaknesses was the sun.

On the other hand, what they find from the tensed voices of the humanoid creatures wasn’t anything _but_ cautioning.

Someone called Ziy and his arrival were repeatedly stressed over and over to the point of an irrational yet annoying fear. For that reason the boss concluded that their stolen weaponry and ammunition were all to prepare for this certain individual’s arrival. In addition, the fact most foreboding was the feared _isn’t_ even leader of those creatures.

Forcing the details out of the prisoner was a definite start for their _inevitable_ retaliation.

“Oi Higuchi, how’s the interrogation?” Chuya asked, sitting on the couch next to Kaji after leaning against the wall. Kouyou and Hirotsu were sitting across from them while Ace stood a few feet away, looking out the large window.

The said assistant was in contact with both Tachihara and Gin who were conducting the ‘questioning’, taking over their Mafioso men as soon as the meeting got dismissed. She promptly reported the captured hasn’t ‘let up’ ever since regaining consciousness from being sedated.

The executive clicked his tongue, stating in frustration they _still_ need to wait some more. Then, in a somberly tone he whispered under his breath that he’ll take over if ‘it’ still persisted.

“This is a very tensing procedure.” Hirotsu softly began, “We are dealing with vampires after all.”

From the window, a smirk spreads across Ace’s face.

 

+++

 

The woman watched protectively as her charge happily skipped away a feet in front of her. They went on a busy street just shortly after leaving the station and with this amount of people on a rush hour, her caution and worry heightened for the little girl wearing the pinafore dress with her favorite ribbon hat. “Little miss, please be careful”, she reminded her once again. Although the young twelve year old had courage, she can be quite reckless at times.

The girl stopped and turns toward the other side of the road where commuters were crossing the street. “But Charlotte, just look at all the people!” she said. The woman finally caught up to her, confirming the obvious around them. She understood the girl, Elizabeth, was excited to be out and about than being stuffed in a stuffy hotel room, even if it was for VIPs.

“I followed Aunty Jane to Japan out of boredom…” Elizabeth started walking again and the woman followed after. “..But I haven’t got to do anything fun since.”

“That’s because we’ve only arrived a day ago at midnight little miss. You need some time to rest due to the jetlag.” Charlotte explained. The girl whirled around, looking up to her rather tall handmaid-bodyguard. “And _you_ had it worse Charlotte, that’s why we can’t go out yesterday. ” The pink bubblegum haired girl crossed her arms, mildly accusing the sheepish woman.

“Since we were near, Yokohama’s perfect for sightseeing and shopping!” Elizabeth exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

The girl’s front-ways cross-body bag rustled and the flap opened slightly to reveal a small fuzzy head. “Yeah Eliza’s right!” chirped a monocle wearing bat. “And besides, _I’m_ protecting my Eve~ ” he places his clawed hand on his puffed-up chest, “So yer don’t have to worry yer lil head ‘lotte!”

Charlotte squinted at the little prideful bat, doubting his claim given that it’s the time of day when he’s mostly vulnerable. Elizabeth however as always, nodded as prideful as her small companion. “Yep! Charles will protect me and you can just watch us do fun things Charlotte!”

The woman sighed at the two who began discussing their first destination using a tourist’s handbook. Contrastingly, a smile graced her features. Watching the two have some fun after a long while gave her content.

It has been a long _grueling_ while.

And she knew.

This little outing won’t change their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English/an English tone. 
> 
> This is...the start of a really long Chapter 11 XD
> 
> Please stay tuned and see you next chapter!  
> -Tsuyun


End file.
